The Ultimate Christmas Gift
by Sarae64
Summary: It's Christmas time and SG-1 has a two week leave. Sam invites the team, Janet and Cassie to spend the time with her on a holiday getaway. Sam/Jack, Holiday/Romance, Complete
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Ultimate Christmas Gift  
Author: Sarae  
Status: Complete  
Category: Romance  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Spoilers: Threshold, Between Two Fires, 2001, Desperate Measures, maybe small ones for others  
Season: 5, after Wormhole X-Treme!  
Rating: T  
Content Warnings: some language, sexual content  
Summary: It's Christmas time and SG-1 has a two week leave. Sam invites the team, Janet and Cassie to spend the time with her on a holiday getaway.  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.  
Author Note: This is my first attempt. If you're a shipper, you should like this.

The Ultimate Christmas Gift  
© 2001 Sarae

Chapter 1

Sam reread the e-mail message from Mark again before closing her e-mail program. She sighed and sat back in her chair. She had so been looking forward to spending the holidays with Mark and his family. The letter said they were not going to be available as they had already promised to spend the holidays with her sister-in-law's parents. She knew her inquiry had come at the last moment, but she had only just found out that SG-1 would be granted two weeks leave over the holidays. She had 48 hours to decide what to do as SG-1's leave started on December 22 and would conclude on January 4. Sam had already made arrangements with Helen and she would soon be spending a lonely two weeks in north Idaho if she didn't think of something fast.

The last few months had been rough. She had been forced to leave an ambassador behind on one mission. It appeared Narim and the Tollan people had been wiped out by a new powerful Goa'uld system lord. She had been kidnapped and nearly murdered only to discover there was a Goa'uld alive and well somewhere on Earth. Sam had really been looking forward to spending a little time with family to recharge herself and be reminded why she and her colleagues went out there day after day against mounting odds to fight off the evil Goa'uld. She wanted to surround herself with family over the holidays, not spend them alone as she would have too much time to contemplate recent events. She wanted to be kept so busy with holiday merry-making that she wouldn't have time to think about the SGC and the Goa'uld threat.

"Family..." she thought, "it's been so long since I spent time with my family." Then it occurred to her, "I spend time with my 'family' everyday. I just rarely get to spend time with them outside of work." A broad smile lit up her face as she jumped up out of her chair and with a slight bounce in her step, headed for the infirmary.

She talked with Janet first, asking about the plans she and Cassie might have for the next two weeks. Janet was pleasantly surprised at Sam's offer and accepted immediately. Next, she sought out Daniel in his lab. Daniel readily accepted Sam's offer. Teal'c was next on her list. She found him exercising in the SGC gym. Teal'c thanked her for the offer and agreed to join the others. Then Sam headed for her last destination. Butterflies began building in her stomach as she walked down the hall toward the Colonel's office. Her grin had grown larger with the acceptance of the first four members of her extended family. She needed one more person to accept to complete the perfect holiday getaway plan. She just wasn't entirely sure he would accept. Col. O'Neill had asked her to join him on fishing trips to his cabin on more than one occasion and she had refused each time, not trusting herself to spend that much time alone with him off duty. Even though this invitation was not to spend the next two weeks alone with her, it was an invitation to a cabin, of sorts, and she hoped he wouldn't refuse her. She also knew that Christmas was not the Colonel's favorite time of year to be around people. Since his son had died, he had preferred to spend Christmas alone. She hoped she could get him to change his mind this time. More than anyone else, she wanted Jack to join her on this holiday vacation.

She approached the closed door to O'Neill's office, took a deep breath, exhaled, and knocked.

"Enter," she heard the Colonel's voice on the other side of the door. Sam took another deep breath, exhaled and slowly opened the door.

"Hey, Carter," Jack O'Neill smiled and put down the pen he had been holding, giving Sam his full attention as he always did when she walked into a room. "What's up?" he asked.

"Well, Sir, I was wondering if you had already made plans for our upcoming leave?" she said with a questioning look on her face. "Because," she continued before he had a chance to answer, "my family has this bed and breakfast up in the mountains of north Idaho where we traditionally spend the holidays. Dad bought it back when he was stationed at Fairchild in Spokane. He was bit by the ski bug about that time and there was this big house on 99 acres available for next to nothing, so he bought it and over the next few years converted it to a Bed and Breakfast. This sweet older lady named Helen, who has kind of been a surrogate mother to Mark and I, lives in the place and keeps it for Dad as he is rarely around to do anything himself. Anyway, Mark and his family will be spending the holidays with his in-laws and Helen always clears the Inn's schedule for the holidays and Janet, Cassie, Daniel and Teal'c are coming up for the leave and I was hoping you would join us. We can take transport to Fairchild and rent a vehicle there...it's really a short little drive over the pass to the Inn and it's so beautiful this time of year. I thought it would be a nice break for all of us to spend some time away from the SGC and do some relaxing. There are stables and horses and sleighs and snowmobiles and skiing. You could probably even do some ice fishing and..."

"Whoa, Carter..." Jack held up his hands interrupting Sam. "Take a breath." He smiled as he saw a little flush of red color her cheeks. She smiled shyly and looked at the floor rather than meet his gaze. "That sounds like a great place to spend the time off. I had no idea your dad had a place like that." He smiled as she met his gaze with a hopeful expression on her face. "I certainly haven't put as much thought into the next two weeks as you have. I was thinking it would be great if I could get about half of these reports done before I took off." She chuckled at that and he shrugged his shoulders giving her that 'what can I tell you' grin. "I would love to join all of you at the Inn." He was rewarded with something he hadn't seen in quite a while...one of those special 'Sam' smiles that lit up her whole face and made her eyes sparkle and dance.

"Great..." she said, "I will make all the arrangements and we'll pick you up bright and early Saturday morning...well, it might still be dark...I'll let you know after I schedule the transport."

"Yeah, let me know..."

"Yeah..." she said, feeling rather awkward. Sam pointed to the door and said, "I'm going to go make the arrangements now." She turned and walked out of Jack's office, with an even bigger bounce in her step.

* * *

Jack smiled and watched her as she walked away. "Well, that was out of the blue," he thought. His mind began racing with thoughts and he shook his head as he looked down at the reports he had been trying to complete. There was no way he was going to get those done today. He had been contemplating making some changes in his life lately. The past few months had been difficult on all of them. He'd had to sit by and watch Carter go on a mission with an overheated ambassador only to have her make it back by the skin of her teeth...without the ambassador. They had all felt terrible as they'd heard Narim's last transmission cut off in the midst of being blasted by a new and as yet unidentified Goa'uld that Tanith, "that snaky SOB," had allied himself with. Then he'd almost lost Carter again when that "rich, misguided bastard" had kidnapped her. He was now a Goa'uld...a worse punishment Jack could not fathom. Jack absentmindedly rubbed his shoulder as he thought again about having been forced to enlist the help of Harry Maybourne to find Sam. His shoulder was still bothering him a little, but mostly it reminded him of how many times he and his team had dodged a bullet.

Daniel had been injured or lost on several occasions. They'd almost killed Teal'c trying to get him back after Apophis had brainwashed him into subservience again...and then there was Carter. Losing any member of his team would be gut wrenching, life-altering, too painful to contemplate, but losing Carter would mean losing himself...again.

Increasingly he'd come to rely on her counsel, solutions, assistance...well, he relied on those things from all of his team, but he didn't live to see Daniel and Teal'c smile at his lame jokes. He didn't long to see their eyes dance or hear the sound of their laughter as he did with Sam. He really had given a lot of thought to Sam Carter over the past 4 years, and even more in the past year, since the Zatar'c testing to which they had been subjected. He'd been placed in the position of 'pulling the trigger' or 'pushing the button' on every member of his team. He'd made the tough choice each time and had been fortunate enough to not lose any of them, but his reaction to each occasion was telling. He knew he would have been able to go on without Daniel or Teal'c. It would have been difficult...Daniel was one-in-a-million, as were Teal'c and Carter...but he would have forged on with rest of his team. He often wondered what he had done to deserve being placed in command of a team like SG-1. He'd survive losing Daniel, he'd survive losing Teal'c, just as he'd survived losing Kowalsky; though it would be unimaginably difficult, with Carter beside him, he knew he and the team would survive the loss of one of them. After all, with Daniel's help, he'd even survived the loss of his son...but he wasn't sure he could do that again.

Jack had been seriously considering leaving the SGC. He had already retired once and he wasn't getting any younger. He was tired...really tired. The only thing keeping him from retiring up till now was the thought of his team going through the 'gate without him there to watch their backs. However, each of them had made successful trips with other teams and even on their own. He knew they were all perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. He shook his head and chuckled as he recalled Daniel blasting away at the replicators with a P-90 on Chronus' ship. "Even Space Monkey can handle himself after 4 years," he thought. Wasn't it arrogance on his part to think they needed him with them on each mission? Jack got up and walked out of his office. "Perhaps it is time," he thought and he headed toward General Hammond's office.

* * *

Sam spent the next few hours on the phone to Helen in Idaho and getting their flight okayed. Helen was thrilled to hear the news. She was quite excited to meet the people Sam had been talking about for the last four years. Sam was excited as well. For the first time in weeks she felt like listening to music while she worked. She found a CD that Cassie had made for her a few weeks back. At the time, she had set it aside as she had not been in the mood for music. Today seemed like a good time to listen. She placed the CD in her mini stereo and hit the play button. Then she typed up an agenda for the 22nd and sent it via e-mail to her 'family'. As Cassie's selections continued to play, she found herself singing along.

* * *

As Jack approached the General's office he noticed the door was open. He slowed his approach and took a deep breath. As he exhaled he nodded his head. Yes, he was determined to do this. He cleared his throat loudly and made a small rap with his knuckles on the door jam.

General Hammond looked up, smiled and said, "Jack, come in." His smile faded as he noticed the determined yet somber expression on Jack's face and the fact that Jack had not yet made eye contact. As Jack sat down, he finally looked up and gave the General a small smile.

"What's on your mind, Colonel?" the General asked.

"Got plans for the holidays, sir?" Jack asked, not yet ready to broach the subject he intended to discuss.

"Well, yes, I am planning on spending time with my family when I am not here, but I don't think that is why you stopped by today is it?" General Hammond narrowed his eyes slightly as he scrutinized the leader of his first team.

"Ah, no it isn't," Jack replied.

"I didn't think so...you don't often resort to small talk, and certainly never small talk about the holidays. So, what has you looking so serious today?"

"Well, sir…" Jack coughed slightly, then he took a deep breath and blew out. "I am seriously considering retirement again."

Hammond's eyebrows arched, he sighed and said, "I see." George Hammond got up slowly from behind his desk and walked to his office door. He closed it and turned back to face Jack.

"Let's talk off the record for a while Jack," George said as he walked back to his chair and sat down. He folded his hands and placed them on his desk, giving Jack his full attention. He seriously doubted that Jack really wanted to retire. George felt there was probably something else he wanted to discuss but felt he couldn't given their positions in the military. "Why don't you tell me everything that has prompted you to come and talk with me today. Let's just talk Jack to George for now. If we need to make it a Colonel to General talk, we can do that later."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The flight to Fairchild went by quickly as the six of them talked, joked and laughed with each other. Sam had arranged for a rental car to be there when they arrived and so they piled all their gear and themselves into a Pontiac Montana and soon they were rolling down Interstate 90 to the Silver Valley of Idaho. Sam drove because she had rented the car and she knew the way. Jack had called 'shotgun' before anyone even had a chance to question who would sit up front with her. Daniel and Teal'c rode in the middle two seats as (Janet had reasoned) they were larger and would have a more difficult time climbing into the back seats. She and Cassie had no trouble getting in back. Sam had brought along some Christmas CDs and she put them in as she drove them to their destination. Soon all were singing along and they were all a little surprised to hear how well Teal'c knew the songs. They were also amazed at how well he sang.

The drive to the Carter Inn took about an hour. The roads were well plowed, de-iced and the sun had been shining so the drive went quickly. Sam heard several oohs and aahs, mostly from Janet and Cassie as she rounded the last corner and they all realized the building they were approaching was the Inn. It was evident even under the snow that the property was well groomed and the view was quite breathtaking. The Carter Inn was located at the end of Hunt Gulch road, a road that stretched about 2 miles from a main arterial in the small town of Kingston. The stone and log structure was located in a 10 acre clearing which also held a large barn and stables off to the left. A 4 car garage was attached to the Inn and another smaller storage shed, which Sam explained held all the outdoor grooming tools, a tractor for mowing and snowplowing, depending on the season and a few other outdoor items, stood out next to the garage. There was an 8-slot carport located on the right side of the clearing, and to the right of the large drive way that swept right by the carport and continued up to the garage. The Inn was beautifully decorated with white hanging icicle lights and several small ornamental trees which lined the drive way were lit with hundreds of small multicolored twinkle lights. Even though it was still early in the afternoon, the lights were just becoming visible because the sun was already being blocked by the mountains which rose up all around the gulch.

"I can see Helen has had her elves out decorating again," said Sam as they drove toward the garage, "but, I don't see a tree in the window yet." She pulled the van up close to the garage, asked the others to wait as she put on the parking break, and jumped out of the van, leaving the engine running. She quickly ran into the Inn and asked Helen to open the garage door. Then she headed back out, drove them all into the garage and turned the car off.

"OK everybody, we're here," Sam said with what Jack recognized as some definite enthusiasm. It had been a while since he had heard that much enthusiasm from his second-in-command. She had not been intrigued by any projects since the kidnapping and she had seemed, for Carter at least, to be downright apathetic as of late. This boost of excitement from her was a welcome change, and quickly glancing around at those seated behind him, he could see smiles and even questioning looks being directed at Sam by them as well.

"Let's all go in, meet Helen and get our room assignments before we start unloading the gear," Sam suggested as they were slowly extricating themselves from the van. They all mumbled consenting comments and fell in line behind Sam as she walked through the door connecting the garage to the Inn. They first walked into a mud-room containing two sets of washers and dryers and two large utility sinks. She led them on through a hallway which contained a half bath (just a toilet and sink) on the right side. Sam explained that Helen's apartment was located behind the wall on the left of the hall. The hallway opened up into a huge space, dominated on the left side by a large, free-standing two-sided stone fireplace. One side of the fireplace faced an area which was obviously meant for watching TV. It contained a 60-inch television set and a stereo system on the wall to their left. This wall was located at the front of the Inn and had book shelves located on either side of the TV and stereo. The fireplace was located to the right as you looked at the TV and there were several comfy looking chairs and love seats and a few small tables positioned around the perimeter of the room.

"I see your dad has a taste for fine electronic equipment," Jack commented as he noticed the small and unobtrusive surround sound speakers mounted on the walls and fireplace around the room.

"Yeah, well, Dad has friends who like to stay here when they can and this little room is really a big draw. People often comment that they chose our Inn over competitors because of the stereo/theater room...and yes, Teal'c, all of the Star Wars movies are available in our library," she said as she nodded toward the book shelves which they all now noticed mostly contained VHS tapes, DVDs and CDs rather than books. "There is even Nintendo, or PlayStation or one of those types of video games in the cupboard over there. So Daniel, you and Jack can challenge each other to a hockey tournament if you want." She glanced back at Daniel and snickered at the 'you're so dead' look he gave her.

To their right, opposite the 'theater room' area was a quiet area with several small card tables and chairs. There was also a bumper pool table and several cue sticks on a rack on the wall. A sliding glass door was located on this back wall to the Inn which led out to a large deck. Sam motioned toward the doors and informed them an 8-man hot tub was available if any of them wanted to work out any kinks while they were visiting.

The odors wafting from the kitchen, located directly in front of them, also along the back of the Inn, smelled wonderful. They all felt their stomachs begin growling as they noticed a petite and wiry older woman with a huge grin on her face approach, her arms open and waiting to hug Sam. Sam had to hunch over slightly to hug the woman. Jack decided the look of joy on both their faces was enough to make trip worthwhile. Sam introduced them all to Helen Ryan. Helen had been married to one of Jacob's colleagues. He had been killed in the line of duty and Helen had returned to her home, the Silver Valley. When Jacob first contemplated purchasing the property, he had immediately thought of Helen as the perfect person for the job of caretaker/manager...well owner, in his absence. She had jumped at the idea of being able to work at home and support herself while still meeting interesting people. She had numerous nieces and nephews and they and their children had been employed by her over the years as assistants while they completed high school and even, for some, while they attended college. She rarely had difficulty finding youngsters to hire to help keep up the grounds, animals and equipment. The arrangement had worked out wonderfully through the years and she always enjoyed the Carter family visits during the holidays.

Jack decided Helen reminded him of a cross between his third grade teacher and a short Maureen O'Hara. She was quite attractive and, Jack guessed, older than she looked, because he thought she looked about 55 or 60 and Sam had said she was a few years older than Jacob. Sam introduced them all to Helen.

"Ah, Teal'c, the man of few words, but great honor," said Helen as she shook his hand. "Sam has told me much of your strength and courage, as well as your integrity and loyalty. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I am pleased to meet you as well, Helen Ryan," said Teal'c as he shook her hand and gave her a short nod.

"Dr. Frasier," began Helen as she took Janet's hand, "Sam has often told me how she treasures your friendship. Thank you for being such a good friend to my Sam."

"Thank you, Helen," Janet replied as she gave the woman a warm smile and grasped Helen's hand with both of her own. "Please just call me Janet. Sam has told me you are a good friend as well."

"And Cassandra," Helen continued as she next cupped Cassie's face in her hands, "what a beautiful young lady you are growing into. Sam speaks often of how she enjoys the time she spends with you." Cassie blushed slightly as she thanked Helen and grinned, feeling all at once rather shy.

"Doctor Daniel Jackson," Helen said as she took Daniel's hand next, "Sam tells me you are a brilliant and passionate linguist and archaeologist. She tells me that your deep space radar telemetry missions often take you to meet other cultures and that you're expertise is invaluable to your team. I had no idea there were so many radar stations on this planet, but it is gratifying to know that we can work with so many other countries and cultures."

"Yes, well, thank you Helen, please...call me Daniel," Daniel said.

"Yeah, or Danny, or Space Monkey," Jack said and chuckled at the glare he got from Daniel.

"Colonel O'Neill," Helen took Jack's hand in both of hers, "it is a true pleasure to meet you. Sam has also talked much of you. I'm told I should stay on my toes around you and not be fooled into thinking you're as thick as you'd like others to believe." Helen gave him a little wink and then a very warm smile.

"Well, that is definitely a topic for debate," said O'Neill, "and the name is Jack." Jack gave her one of those winning smiles that usually made Sam feel week in the knees.

"I'm so glad all of you could accompany Sam this year. I have really wanted to meet you all for the longest time," she said as she opened her arms in a sweeping gesture and then turned indicating that they should follow her into the kitchen area. "I'll bet you are all hungry after your long flight and drive. I've got taco meat cooked and all the fixings if your game. I've also baked apple pie for desert. Won't you all please come and have something to eat? Then I will show each of you to your rooms and you can unload your gear. How does that sound?"

They all looked at Sam, who was blushing brightly but grinning broadly as her 'family' had been treated to Helen's revelations. She nodded toward the kitchen and they all grinned back and headed in. The kitchen was large and bright. Helen had decorated with holiday towels and other accents. They walked through the kitchen to the dining room which was behind the kitchen. The dining room was also on the back half of the Inn and had a set of French doors which led to the same deck as the sliding doors from the game area. The dining room had a large table with 12 chairs around it as well as several smaller tables with 2 to 4 chairs up against the two walls. From the dining area, they could see through the kitchen and into the front room. This was the room that had been visible from the driveway. It had five large, floor to ceiling windows in a bay configuration, which is where the Christmas tree traditionally stood. The other side of the fireplace was located on the left side of the front room as you faced the windows. The right wall of the room contained several more book cases, but these were actually filled with books and magazines. There were a couple of couches, easy chairs and tables arranged around the room mostly facing the windows which looked out on the front deck. There was an airlock entry to the left of the windows and closer to the fireplace.

"I didn't put up a tree yet, Sam, because I thought you might enjoy going out tomorrow to get one. I thought we could all decorate it tomorrow. I can bake cookies, if you like, and we can have hot chocolate," Helen said as she noticed Sam looking at the empty spot in front of the windows. Garlands had been hung and all the other decorating had already been done, including a sprig of mistletoe that hung from the ceiling just inside the door.

"That sounds great," Sam said as she smiled at Helen. "Hey, it looks like Helen has everything ready, come on in and serve yourselves."

They all ate as Helen was right and they were hungry. Helen regaled them with stories of Christmases past with the Carters, which served to make Sam blush on several occasions and choke as she nearly inhaled her drink at least once. As they finished up and began clearing their dishes, Helen stopped them and began showing them to their rooms, telling them she would finish up with the dishes as they unpacked and then they could make plans for the weeks ahead. Reluctantly they agreed when she assured them this was the first and last time she would be doing their dishes while they were there.

She showed Janet and Cassie to two bedrooms located on the main floor, just through a door located between the dining room and the living room. The door led to a small hall on which two nice size bedrooms and a full bath were located. Next she asked the others to follow her up the staircase which was located in the back corner of the dining room attached to the back wall of the Inn.

She took the guys up to the second floor. The second floor had a small sitting area just off the stairs and a long hallway. On the front side of the hall were four bedrooms and two bathrooms. On the back side of the hall were two more slightly larger bedrooms and another bathroom.

"You three can decide which rooms you want. They are all pretty much the same and if you work it right, you will each have your own bathroom," Helen smiled as she turned to leave the men and return to the staircase with Sam. "I assume you know the way to your father's loft?" she asked as she pointed up. "I thought it would be best if you stayed up there."

"That sounds perfect," Sam replied as she followed Helen back down the stairs. "Let me help you with the dishes and then I will get my stuff out of the van."

"Nonsense," Helen huffed as they reached the ground floor again. "You go make sure all your friends have their gear and help them get settled. These dishes are a nothing compared to the breakfast dishes we go through when the paying customers are here. Oh, and by the way, you're quite right about those deep brown eyes and that smile," she said and then gave Sam a smile and a wink. "You go and help Cassandra and Janet. I'm sure the men will be down in a minute or two and I'm sure one or all of them would be happy to carry at least some of your stuff up the stairs for you."

"Helen," Sam hissed, trying not to be heard by anyone else, "I can carry my own stuff. I do it all the time."

Helen chuckled because she still knew how to get Sam's goat.

Just then, Janet and Cassandra emerged from their quarters and the three of them headed back to the garage to begin unloading the luggage rack and back end of the van.

"My God Sam, when you described this place, you didn't do it justice," exclaimed Janet.

"Yeah, Sam...this place is the bomb!" Cassandra chimed in. "I could stay here for a month, easy."

Sam chuckled, "Well, I feel fortunate to get two weeks. That just never happens. I usually get 48 hours or occasionally 4 days. It's usually a quick flight in, dinner, breakfast, opening gifts, dinner and a quick flight out the next day. Mark and his family usually stay at least a week. They have even brought her folks on occasion. There were those years when Mark would stay away because he knew Dad was going to be here or vice versa. Dad hasn't made it the last two years. I think Helen is tiring of my lame excuses for why he doesn't come, but she is good about not asking questions. She was a military wife, after all."

As they were unloading, the guys came out and joined them. Soon they were all hauling gear into their rooms and unpacking. It was nearly 5 o'clock when they all finished and began to congregate in the front room. The Major mapped out the area for them. Spokane, Washington was the largest city in the area and thus the best bet for shopping, which Daniel, Cassie and Janet insisted they needed to do in the morning. Teal'c decided he would join them as he always enjoyed the opportunity to experience metropolitan areas. Sam told them that Coeur d' Alene, Idaho, which they had passed through on the way from Spokane to the Inn, was a smaller city, but the largest Idaho city in the area and that the shopping would be pretty good there as well. She left the four of them with phone books and maps so they could make a game plan for an efficient shopping spree in unfamiliar territory the next day. Jack volunteered to join her on a Christmas tree hunt the next morning and so she led him out to the garage to run a quick check on two of the snow mobiles, and to gather the saw and other items they would need to haul the tree back.

Helen popped popcorn, some of which they ate and some of which they strung on strings with cranberries as they all sat down and watched Star Wars later that evening. They promised Teal'c they would make it through all four films before they returned and after the movie, they all retired to their rooms to get a good night's sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, all arose early to the smell of cinnamon as Helen made her famous cinnamon-vanilla oatmeal. They ate breakfast and cleared their dishes. Sam loaded the dishwasher as Teal'c, Daniel, Janet and Cassandra got ready to leave. The four were off before 8:00 am hoping to arrive in Spokane just as the stores opened at 9:00 am.

After the shoppers departed, Jack and Sam got geared up for a trek into the woods. They were hoping to get the tree early so they could get it in the stand and let the snow melt off it in the garage before bringing it in the house. By 9:00 am they were off on the snowmobiles into the 80 or so acres sprawling out behind the Inn.

Jack followed Sam as she was more familiar with the area. Before long they were in a great stand of conifers. They slowed and began to drive around trees, inspecting them from all sides. They bobbed and weaved in and out of trees, finding many that would work. Jack stopped on several occasions to point out a tree to Sam, but each time she rejected the tree for one reason or another. Finally, he threw up his hands and decided to just follow her. She finally found the one she wanted and they stopped.

"Jeez Carter, I didn't think you would ever find one that was up to your standards," said Jack as he pulled him helmet off.

"Well, it has to be a nearly perfect tree because it will go in the window and there is no corner or wall to conceal a flawed side," she replied. "You don't think this will be too tall, do you?"

"Aw, I don't know. I haven't done this in a very long time, but I do remember that these darn things really look smaller out here than they are. You know how I am with trees. You probably should have had Daniel help you with this," Jack replied with a slightly sheepish look on his face.

"I think this one will be just great," Sam said, ignoring Jack's reluctance. "Let's get it cut and ready to haul," she said turning to get the saw from the snowmobile. It didn't take long to fell the tree and it took even less time to secure it for towing back to the Inn.

Sam was putting the saw back on the snowmobile and turning to see if Jack was ready when she got a face full of snow. Momentarily startled, she blinked before she reacted, bending down to scoop up a handful of snow and hurling it at the Colonel, narrowly missing his face as he ducked and scooped more snow. She dodged his next shot and ran, trying to maneuver around him to nail him from behind. The snow war continued on for several more minutes, each dodging a few snow clumps and each getting hit a few times until Jack abruptly stopped at the base of a short down slope and grabbed his left knee. Sam, who was chasing him with another clump of snow, dropped the snow and approached him, placing her hand on his shoulder and asking if he was all right. Just as her hand touched his shoulder, he straightened up, turned and gently tackled her into the slope, bracing himself as he landed so as not to knock the wind out of her. Both began laughing as they landed.

"You faked me out with that one," she said, her eyes flashing with a hint of annoyance.

"Yeah, it was a cheap shot, but whatever works, right?" he asked, raising his brow, a sparkle of mischief evident in his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever works," Sam repeated, as the laughter subsided, and she struggled to slow her breathing. Her breathing was still quite rapid, but she knew it wasn't due to the physical exertion she had just experienced. She was not used to laying beneath her superior officer. He was so close she could feel the heat of his breath on her face. The cold of the snow could not cool the heat she felt rising within her. Jack, too, was breathing rapidly and since their laughter had subsided, the sound of their breath was all that was left. Their eyes locked and time seemed to slow as they gazed at each other.

Finally, Jack spoke, his voice not far above a whisper, "God, I want to kiss you."

Sam closed her eyes for a second as "God, I want that too," escaped from her in a whisper.

Jack rose off Sam rapidly and sat beside her in the snow. "Oh yeah?" he said in his best Minnesotan accent, brows arching, feigning a look of ignorance.

"Wow, did I say that out loud?" Sam exclaimed as she sat up, her brow furrowing.

"Yeah, you did," said Jack, waiting.

"Well, you said it first," Sam countered, sounding a little exasperated.

"Yes, I did," Jack admitted, not sounding the least bit sorry. "I know I agreed to leave any discussions regarding this subject in the room with the Zantac testing machine," he said, "but how often do we get a chance to be alone together, off-duty, miles away from other ears?"

"Not often," Sam replied, staring at the snow that had collected in her lap, suddenly feeling a bit shy. She took a deep breath and slowly lifted her eyes to meet his gaze. She had looked forward to this day and dreaded it at the same time. Both knew they needed to get things out, but both also knew there was only so far this discussion could take them and both knew this discussion could do far more harm than good. She took another deep breath and smiled at him. They had had plenty of discussions since the Zaytar'c testing, but they had carefully avoided their feelings for each other as a topic. Even when they were off world and the only two awake in the middle of the night, they talked about everything but their feelings for each other.

"Yeah, well, since this is my idea, I guess I should start," said Jack. He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling more nervous than he thought he would. He had planned this since he'd had his talk with General Hammond. He knew he needed to talk this out with Sam and hoped there would be an opportunity for just the two of them to spend some time alone during this vacation. When the opportunity to get the tree came up, he felt it was a perfect time to get things out in the open. All had gone well up to this point, but he had never been sure how Sam would react and so his plans had ended here.

"You can stop me at any time you feel uncomfortable," Jack said with a questioning glance. Sam nodded slightly and continued to hold his gaze. "First, let me say, that I would never do anything to jeopardize your career or position."

"I know that, sir." Sam began to interrupt...

"Ahh, ah," Jack said has he held up his hand, cutting her off. "Please, Sam, while we're off duty at least during this little vacation, will you call me Jack?" Sam nodded consent as Jack continued, "And please let me finish before you say anything." Sam nodded again and smiled at his increasing discomfort, trying to ease his nervousness.

"I went to see General Hammond the day you invited me up here," he said, not sure where else to start. He continued on quickly, seeing her suppress a question as her brows furrowed but her eyes remained intent on him, "I went to see him to discuss retiring..."

"What!? No, sir, you can't do that," Sam exclaimed with a shocked and distressed look on her face. Jack quickly stopped her by raising his index finger and giving her the look he often gave Daniel when he was protesting on some mission.

"Ah...that's Jack, remember? And you need to let me finish. I've given a lot of thought to my job and my life, and even more to you," he said, refusing to look away from her, wanting to try and gauge her reactions so he could stop if he felt she was becoming uncomfortable. He was surprised to see her continue gazing at him with rapt attention as though she were hanging on his every word.

"When I came back to the SGC, I had nothing to lose. I had pretty much already lost everything. Then through some miracle, I was given command over Daniel, Teal'c and you...best damn unit I've ever commanded. At first, the responsibility was a bit overwhelming because I didn't know how you all would handle yourselves in the field. It quickly became evident that Teal'c could handle himself anywhere and watch out for all of us at the same time. It was also pretty evident that you could handle yourself. Daniel needed a little more protection at first, but over the years even he has learned to handle himself. So, my primary function on the team has become less important as we have continued to work together." Sam started to protest again, but a gesture from Jack stopped her.

"I'm not saying I don't still contribute; I'm saying the need for me to personally accompany this team off world has diminished as time's gone by. SG-1 would still be a crack unit with another leader, preferably you. I'm losing my point in all of this," he said suddenly as he closed his eyes and rubbed his hand over his brow.

"Let me try this from another angle. I'm in love with you, Sam," Jack said after a pause and a deep breath in and out. Sam's eyes grew wide with surprise, but she remained silent and slowly began to grin. "I'm in love with you and it's the most frustrating thing I've ever experienced. I wake up every morning and I am anxious to come to work because I will be near you. I can't show you how I feel, or even let you know how I feel because it's against the regulations. I could transfer to another unit, but then I would go mad because I wouldn't be able to work with you anymore or watch your six when you go through the 'gate. It's getting to the point where I can't deny or ignore the way I feel about you any more either. So I thought long and hard about what I wanted more. I decided there were plenty of young bucks coming up through the ranks who could continue to go through the 'gate and fight the snake heads. We have survived so many close calls...I don't want to wait until it's too late. I would rather stay planet side as a consultant or retired, if it could mean spending whatever time you have off together. Now, having said all that, I am not trying to put any pressure on you one way or the other," he continued quickly, wanting to make his point before Sam had a chance to digest what he was saying. "If you really do not want to change the way things are, I can continue on. I've been doing it for almost a year. I can keep doing it. I...I guess I just really want to know how you feel about all this and I knew I would never find out unless I told you how I felt."

Sam continued to gaze into his eyes as she took a deep breath. She wanted to be careful how she responded because she could tell how vulnerable Jack felt at that moment and the last thing she wanted was for a misunderstanding to occur. "Sir, I..." she began, but stopped seeing a glare from Jack.

"Jack, I have thought a lot about us as well...and it sounds like we've had similar thoughts," she said, smiling. "I love you too." Her smile became even broader as she saw Jack's eyes brighten and a smile begin to play across his lips. "I do not want things to change, but not because I don't want to be with you. I just can't imagine not working with you. This is truly frustrating. You underestimate your importance to our team and I don't want to go it alone unless I am forced to do so. I have experienced life at the SGC without Colonel Jack O'Neill and without General Hammond and I didn't like it one bit either time. I know there is nothing we can do given our current positions, but I think the only reason we have survived so many close calls is because we have been there together," Sam said, then sighed and shifted, trying to make herself more comfortable as her hind end was starting to feel the cold through the snow gear she was wearing.

"I have really given a lot of thought to my feelings for you. I've wondered if I was only attracted to you because you were off limits...I've wondered if it was simply out of convenience. I mean, with this job, it is difficult to meet other guys and even when you meet them, work is a topic you can't discuss...and work is such a large part of my life that I soon find I have nothing in common with a guy. When it comes right down to it, I could have fallen for Daniel or Teal'c as I spend just as much time with them and they are both quite attractive and desirable men, but I haven't been interested and it's probably because both were attached to others when I met them, but mostly I think it's because they are not you. So, you see, I have concluded that I truly do love you...and knowing that you feel the same about me makes things a little easier...at least in one respect," Sam said, then paused while searching Jack's face to see how he was reacting to her declaration. "I can't bear the thought of you not leading SG-1. Please tell me you didn't retire." Sam pleaded with Jack.

"Well, I didn't yet, anyway. Ole George is a pretty smart guy. He made me sit and talk off the record and I agreed to take these two weeks to seriously evaluate my decision to retire before he would put any paperwork through," said Jack, sounding a little melancholy. "You're probably right about not pursuing this...thing we have right now."

"So General Hammond is aware of how we feel?" Sam asked Jack after a few minutes.

"Well, he's aware of how I feel, but all the things we discussed were strictly off the record. Besides, he already knew how I felt. I think I've been a bit obvious from time to time," he said grinning sheepishly. "He said he's suspected my feelings for you for some time, but that we had never given him cause for concern. He trusts us both to follow the regulations and do what is best for our team."

"Well, I guess that is good to know," she said at last. She reached out with her gloved hand and took a hold of Jack's gloved hand. "We could act on our feelings now," she said, "but we would be forced to do so through secrecy, lies, and deception...or to break up a team that only comes around once in a life time if you're lucky. We are more like a family than a team and we need each other to be there. There are few teams that could make it through all the scrapes we have and the reason we make it is because we are together. We make each other strong and our talents complement each other. So you see, I don't want to break up the team...and I don't think you really want to leave it...at least not yet. You would be so bored to be earth bound...just look at how stir crazy you get when we are on stand-down. As for pursuing our relationship in secret...what I feel for you is far too special to be hidden in shadows. When I am able to love you the way I want to love you, I want to be able to let everyone know. I think we deserve that much."

"I think we do too, which is why I am considering the retirement route."

"I know and I love you for that. I'm just not sure I'm ready to lose you as our leader. You will need to give it some serious consideration over the next two weeks. I will be available whenever we are able to pursue this, so don't rush into anything because you think I won't wait. I will wait...for as long as it takes."

Jack held her gaze for a minute or two. He nodded and began to rise. "We'd better get this tree back and let it dry out in the garage. Besides, I don't know about you, but my ass is getting wet and a soak in the hot tub sounds really good about now."

Sam chuckled and took his offered hand up. "I am wet and cold too. Although I think a shower may be more what I'm after. You want to go into Kellogg for some lunch? There are a few things I wanted to pick up before tomorrow."

"Sure, but how are we gonna get there? Daniel and the gang have the van."

"I'm sure Helen will let us use her car, or perhaps she'll want head to town and will just give us a lift," Sam said, noticing a little reluctance and a hint of disappointment in Jack's voice.

"Well, let's get the tree back and we'll go from there." Sam nodded her consent as they mounted their snowmobiles and headed back to the Inn. Once there, they unloaded their gear and the tree and put the snowmobiles away. They put the tree into the stand and left it standing in the garage. They did all this in relative silence. Sam tried to watch Jack without being noticed, but it was an impossible task as he was trying to do the same. Their eyes met on several occasions, but neither felt the need to say anything.

Before long, they went inside, shed their snow gear hanging it up to dry on one of the many hooks lining the walls of the laundry area and headed straight for the kitchen. Helen looked up from the cookies she was baking to greet the two of them with a broad grin. "So, you found a tree?" she asked.

"Yep, it's standin' out in the garage warming up, which is just what I need to do," said Jack as he excused himself and went up the stairs to his room.

"Don't use all the hot water," Sam yelled after him and he responded by raising his hand and gesturing OK, but he continued on his way without turning or slowing.

"Did you have a nice time?" Helen asked Sam as she noticed the slight furrow on Sam's brow and the fact that Sam had continued looking in the direction the Colonel had gone even after he had disappeared from view.

"What?" Sam asked as she heard sound, but had not listened to what was said.

"I said, did you have a nice time?" Helen repeated as Sam finally looked at Helen and smiled.

"Yes, I think we found a great tree. I can't wait to decorate it this evening," Sam said, trying to put her concern for the Colonel's mood on the back burner for the moment.

"Well, it took you long enough," Helen chuckled. "Did you inspect every tree in the forest?"

"Noooo, what time is it?" Sam asked, suddenly curious about how long they had been gone.

"It's a little after one. You two must be hungry," Helen said as she noticed the shocked expression on Sam's face. "You both look like popsicles. You should head up and get a shower too."

"Yeah," Sam replied sounding little distracted, "I'll go do that now." She began walking to the stairwell, still lost in thought when she suddenly turned and said, "Helen, I was hoping I could take a run into town and grab a few things this afternoon...wrapping paper, a few stocking stuffers, that sort of thing. Would you mind if I took your car? I saw you put all the packages I had sent up in the loft...thanks."

"Sure, you can take the Subaru in", said Helen. "I need to finish with the cookies so we can decorate them tomorrow. Could you please pick up some plastic wrap for me? I am hoping to make up a few goody plates for the neighbors and I'm sure I'll run out of plastic wrap".

"Great...if there's anything else you need, just make a list and I'll pick it up," Sam said with a smile as she turned to head up the stairs for her shower.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack decided to stay at the Inn in case the other four shoppers returned while Sam was gone. He hunkered down in front of the big screen TV and browsed the channels for a hockey game. Sam managed her tasks and returned before 5:00 pm. The others showed up about an hour later and they decided to order pizza delivered as they brought in the shopping bags and began stowing them in their respective rooms.

While they were waiting for the pizza to arrive, Jack and Teal'c brought in the tree and received much supervision while setting it in just the right spot in front of the windows. Helen showed Sam and Janet where the tree decorations were stored and soon there were boxes of lights, ornaments and garland out in the front room. The pizza arrived and they ate as they decorated. Helen put some Christmas music on the stereo and Sam and Daniel set to untangling the lights while Jack plugged them in to see if they were working. Daniel and Teal'c proceeded to put the lights on the tree while Sam, Janet and Jack supervised. Cassie and Helen sat back and laughed at the whole process. Next each picked out ornaments and hung them on the tree until they were gone. Finally, Janet and Sam hung the garland while being supervised by Jack and Daniel. Cassie hung the popcorn and cranberry garlands they had made the night before. Then Helen asked Jack to put the angel on the top of the tree.

They all stood back as Helen turned off the interior lights and then flipped the switch to turn on the window and tree lights. All oohed and aahed as they surveyed their handiwork. Smiles were seen on the faces of all as they gazed with appreciation at the beautiful sight before them. While they were observing the tree, snow began falling outside and Sam wished she could capture the scene before her with a camera. It was among the most beautiful views she had ever experienced. She looked around her at the faces of her 'family' and her gaze was met by each. The last person she looked at was Jack and when she met his eyes, she could not tear hers away from his. She smiled and looked longingly at him, trying to convey how much she loved him and how much she was enjoying this moment. She tucked the memory of it away to bring it out at some point in the future when things were not so pleasant. Jack returned her gaze, also trying to convey his feelings. He wanted her to know how special this moment was for him as well.

Their gazes did not go unnoticed by their friends. Janet, who was standing next to Daniel, elbowed him and gestured toward them with her head. She winked at him as he gave her a slight nod and a grin. Teal'c had noticed not only Sam and Jack's intense interest in each other, but also Janet and Daniel's enjoyment of the moment. They each nodded recognition to the other as their eyes met momentarily. The moment was broken as Cassie could contain her mirth no longer. She giggled as she watched Teal'c, Janet and Daniel's silent recognition of their friends' guards being let down. They all looked at her and Sam asked her what she found so funny.

"Oh, nothing Sam. I was just thinking how funny it is that all of you could turn the chaos of the last hour and a half into this beautiful creation before us," Cassie said quickly.

Janet walked over to give Cassie a hug and to hide her laughter. "It is beautiful, isn't it, sweetheart?"

"It surely is," said Helen as she began to gather the boxes and was soon joined by the others as they took them from her and helped Sam stow them back in their storage area. As they returned to find the living room straightened up, all found a place to sit and appreciate the tree for a few more minutes.

"I was hoping at least a few of you would want to help decorate cookies in the morning and then help make up goody trays for delivery in the afternoon. I'm thinking we could go for a sleigh ride, since it appears there will be snow on the road in the morning, and do some caroling as we deliver the trays to the neighbors. If you're interested, I'll be up early...which is why I am heading off to bed now. Thank you all for this beautiful tree. It is truly one of the best we've ever had here."

They all bid Helen good night and Janet announced that she and Cassie had some wrapping to do, so they retired to their room. Sam soon followed, claiming she also had wrapping to do. Daniel, Jack and Teal'c decided it was a perfect time to take a soak in the hot tub, so they quickly ran upstairs, changed into some shorts and grabbed their robes. For the first time since their arrival, Teal'c felt he could leave his head uncovered, which was a welcome opportunity. He had been wearing hats since he'd arrived and so far Helen had not inquired into his apparent fetish for head coverings.

"So, Jack," Daniel began, after they had been soaking for a few minutes, "did you and Sam have a good time today?"

"What?" Jack asked and sat up straighter when he heard Daniel's question as he had been lounging and trying to relax. That effort was quickly replaced by a sense of apprehension and readiness. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, sounding more defensive than he intended.

"I was just wondering how the tree hunt went. Did you enjoy the trip?" Daniel asked, trying to put on his best innocent look.

"Yeah, it was OK. Carter's damn picky about trees though. I thought she was gonna look at every tree out there before she picked one," Jack replied, trying to ease back into the relaxed posture he'd had before Daniel started talking.

"Major Carter chose well," Teal'c chimed in and looked back through the sliding glass doors to see the tree still shining in the front room. "This tree decorating is an interesting custom."

"Yeah, it's funny how getting the tree decorated instantly makes you feel like it's Christmas," said Jack as he sank back and closed his eyes. He really just wanted to listen to the near silence of the snow falling around him. He thought if he listened hard enough he would be able to hear the flakes hitting the roof of the gazebo surrounding the hot tub. However, Daniel was not going to let him do that.

"What did you guys do this afternoon?" Daniel asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Jack sighed formulating a plan for getting Daniel to do the answering and not the asking, if he was hell bent on talking through this entire tub session. "I hung out and watched TV. Carter drove into town and ran some errands for Helen. So how did the shopping go?"

Daniel chuckled as he recognized that Jack was not going to be opening up this night. "The shopping went well," he said after a few minutes. "I had no idea what a marathon shopping can be with Janet and Cassie."

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson. Dr. Frasier's endurance is equaled only by Cassandra's. I enjoyed comparing observations of human behavior with Cassandra. I found the experience to be quite educational, O'Neill," said Teal'c, feeling the need to answer Jack's question and hoping to put an end to the conversation for a while. They soaked in silence for another 20 minutes or so and then each headed off to bed, quite ready to sleep after enjoying the relaxing effect of the hot tub.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They woke the morning of Christmas Eve to a fresh foot of snow on the ground. Jack and Daniel volunteered to run the snow-blowers to clear the walk and drive way while Teal'c and the ladies decorated the cookies Helen had made the day before. Teal'c was very interested in the custom of decorating food. Helen, meanwhile, baked several pies and put together a few salads she would be serving for Christmas dinner.

By lunch time, the goody trays were ready, the walks and drive way were cleared, the horses were hitched to the sleigh and they were all sitting down to sandwiches and soup while Helen made coffee and hot chocolate to put in thermoses for their sleigh ride. While they were eating, Helen asked Sam if she was planning to attend the candlelight service at her church that evening. Sam said yes and asked if anyone else was interested in joining them. Teal'c said he was very much interested in experiencing the service. Daniel, Janet and Cassie quickly added that they would also like to go. Jack was a bit reluctant, claiming he didn't have a thing to wear. Helen told him his attire was not important and that she would love to have him join them, but only if he really wanted to. He looked at Sam who was looking down at the table, not wanting to influence his decision one way or the other. Her head came up quickly and met his eyes when she heard him say that he would like to join them. Their eyes did meet then and hers were smiling brightly.

They donned coats, hats and scarves and walked out to the sleigh with six trays. There were only six other homes on the road leading to the Inn. These neighbors had all lived in the area for many years and Helen enjoyed making her Christmas Eve sleigh ride when she could. Helen, Sam and Jack rode in the front seat of the sleigh, Daniel and Janet rode in the middle seat and Teal'c and Cassie took the back. Teal'c began the singing as he had heard "Jingle Bells" many times since joining SG-1 and the sleigh reminded him of that song. "Jingle Bells" was soon followed by "O Christmas Tree", "Jolly Old St. Nicholas", "Santa Claus is Coming to Town", "Joy to the World", "The 12 Days of Christmas", "White Christmas", and "Silent Night". In between songs, Teal'c asked questions about songs he was less familiar with and usually Cassie answered them as she had already asked the same questions of Janet at some time during the past four Christmases she had spent on Earth.

At each house they came to, Helen stepped out of the sleigh and delivered a tray. She always came back with a gift from the homeowners she visited. When they returned to the house later that afternoon, the sun was setting and Helen had received a large cinnamon scented candle, a loaf of home-made pumpkin bread, a bottle of wine, a stick of deer salami and a round of Cougar Gold cheese. Helen theorized the neighbors often talked over what they were planning to get her as there was never a duplicate gift in the bunch.

Sam and Teal'c unhitched the team from the sleigh and put the horses back in their stalls. Helen prompted them all to get ready for the evening at their leisure but asked them to be ready by 7:00 pm so they could head into to town and eat a nice dinner before going to the candlelight service. She explained that it had been a tradition for many years to eat a nice dinner out on Christmas Eve as she just really didn't enjoy making two large dinners in a row. Like well-trained soldiers, they all made it to the front room in time. Daniel, Jack and Teal'c were ready before the ladies. Daniel and Teal'c had chosen black pants and jackets. Teal'c's jacket was a sportier style with a zipper front closer, but both jackets were leather and collared. Daniel wore a navy ribbed turtle-neck sweater under his jacket and Teal'c wore a green mock turtle neck shirt. He also wore a leather beret backwards on his head. He had donned several different kinds of hats during their stay, but felt this leather hat was the dressiest one he had brought. Jack was wearing shades of brown. His khaki slacks were topped by a medium brown v-neck sweater over a white t-shirt and a dark brown leather collared jacket. They stood around complimenting each other in a tongue and cheek way while they waited for their lady friends to arrive.

Jack was making a sarcastic remark about how men were always waiting on women when Janet and Cassie emerged from their rooms. Janet was wearing a hunter green velour dress with a mock turtle-neck and long sleeves. She had pulled her hair up for the first time since they had arrived. Cassie was close behind in a black taffeta a-line skirt topped by a wine colored wrap shirt with sheer long sleeves. She too had pulled her hair up and secured it with a rhinestone studded gator clip. They were greeted with whistles and aahs from their male companions and Cassie blushed and even gave Jack's arm a little punch as he began asking her who she was because he thought a thirteen year old had gone into the room earlier, but it looked like an eighteen year old fashion model had returned.

Minutes later Sam descended the staircase and Jack was stunned into silence as she approached. She was wearing a navy blue crushed velvet dress with long sleeves and a scoop neck. He suddenly thought about how few times he had seen her 'dressed up' and made a mental memo to find more reasons for her to dress up in the future. Just as Sam approached the others, Helen came out to join them wearing an elegant cream-colored pant suit. Before they could put on their coats and head out the door, Sam asked Teal'c to open her present early as she thought he might want to wear it. He took her proffered gift and quickly opened it. He thanked her as he held up the African Kufi-style hat she had presented to him. It was silk lined linen with a black base and an elegant design in jewel tones and gold. Sam returned Teal'c's smile and almost laughed as he turned away from the group to switch hats. Helen had asked Sam about Teal'c and his hats as she noticed he was never without one. Sam had explained that his people were in the habit of tattooing children's foreheads at a very young age and that Teal'c was uncomfortable showing his tattoo now that he lived in the US. Sam was relieved to see that the hat fit as she had guessed at the size. The hat was an elegant addition to his ensemble and Helen asked them all to pose for a picture in front of the tree.

They all piled into the rented van, Sam driving, Jack riding shotgun, Teal'c and Helen in the middle seats and Daniel, Janet and Cassie squeezing into the back. Sam drove them to a little restaurant which was only a block from the church. The Broken Wheel was a locally owned eatery which was not long on atmosphere but had delicious food. They were shown to a table in the back room of the restaurant and seated around a large table for eight. They began the evening with a round of cocktails (Cassie had a glass of sparkling cider) and two orders of crab wontons. Their soup and salad course was next and since they had more than two hours before the service started at 10:00 pm they took their time and fell into casual conversations around the table. Before their main courses had arrived, Sam, Daniel, Janet and Jack had told the others about the tradition for opening gifts that each had followed as children. Many questions were asked by Teal'c and answered by all.

Dinner was a special treat for all of them and when they finally left to walk up the street to the church, they were warm and satisfied. Helen was practically beaming as they walked into the church and were greeted by two of its members. They all shook hands, smiled and nodded as they were welcomed. They climbed the stairs into the sanctuary and were each given a white candle and a bulletin for the service. They followed Helen as she walked midway up the left side of the aisle and selected a pew for them. Daniel entered the pew first, followed by Janet, then Cassie, Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Helen. Teal'c had wanted to sit by Helen so she could explain anything he was curious about during the service.

The service lasted about an hour and was highlighted by the lighting of all the candles in the church while singing "Silent Night". All were in a peaceful, pensive mood as they exited the church and headed for the van. The crisp cold of the night air woke them all right up and Cassie chattered excitedly as they headed back to the Inn. It occurred to Sam that kids of all ages got excited on Christmas Eve and she wondered if Cassie, or herself for that matter, would get any sleep.

Jack had been a bit quiet since they'd had their talk in the snow. It wasn't that he hadn't talked. He had, but Sam had sensed a change in his attitude and she wasn't sure if it was due to their talk or the holiday. He seemed to be enjoying himself, but she knew him well enough to know he was subdued and she couldn't help wondering why.

It was about 11:30 pm when they arrived back at the Inn. The guys said good night and headed up to their rooms while the ladies chatted for a few more minutes, asking Helen if there was anything they could do to help with preparations for the Christmas meal. Assuring them that she had everything under control, she wished them a good night and headed off to her rooms. Cassie said good night and headed to her room as well claiming that she could not wait another minute to get out of her dress. Sam chuckled as she felt much the same way and Janet rolled her eyes and kissed Cassie good night.

Janet walked over to sit on the couch as Sam went over to switch the tree lights on. Sam walked over and sat down with Janet, still looking at the tree.

"I'm so glad you came to stay," said Sam as she turned to face Janet with a dreamy smile on her face.

"We are very glad we came as well," said Janet. "This place seems to agree with you."

"Hmm... well, for the most part my memories from here are happy," Sam replied stretching and leaning her head on her hand, which was propped up on the back of the couch. "I love looking at Christmas tree lights at night. It just brings back the good memories because even after Mom died, Dad always went out of his way to make Christmas special."

"Yeah, I guess everyone has at least one or two special Christmas memories they dredge up each year. I wonder what kind of memories Jack has been dredging up this Christmas."

Sam sat up a bit straighter as she heard Janet mention Jack's name. "What makes you wonder about that," Sam asked, trying not to look too interested.

"Oh, I am just a little surprised at how much he has been interacting the past few days. I half expected him to find ways to spend time by himself and perhaps he will do that next week," said Janet, yawning as she finished.

"He has been pretty great about things, hasn't he? I was a bit worried that he would be more melancholy too. Perhaps he has had enough Christmases alone to deal with Charlie. Maybe he really needed to have a 'family' Christmas again," Sam proposed.

"Maybe that's it, and maybe he just really enjoys the company of a certain blond whom he rarely gets to spend time with outside of work," Janet said and she gave Sam a wink.

"Janet, we do enjoy each other's company, but we also enjoy yours, Daniel's, Teal'c's and Cassie's company. I think it's been a treat for both of us to have the privilege of spending this time with all of you. It truly is a rare gift for me," Sam said.

"Yes, well we have all enjoyed the opportunity and it is a gift to all of us," Janet said, then paused to smile at Sam again. "I am hoping for an opportunity to be found under the mistletoe tomorrow by a certain archaeologist," she added with a wink.

"Oh, yeah?" Sam's eyes grew wide and a slight chuckle escaped from her. "I, on the other hand have been avoiding that mistletoe at all costs."

Janet raised her brows in a questioning look as she suppressed another giggle. "Why is that?"

Sam's expression grew a little more serious and she looked back toward the tree. "Because, the one person I would want to find me there cannot follow the tradition with me".

"It would just be a Christmas kiss, Sam. No one who counts would know about it and none of us would ever say a thing."

"I know none of you would say anything, Janet," Sam said, turning back to face her friend and colleague, her expression extremely serious and sad, "and the only two people who do count, would know. If we were to kiss, which believe me when I tell you that I would like nothing more, then it would be just that much more difficult to go back to not kissing, or just that much easier to find an excuse to do it again...and then we would find it easier to find an excuse to do more. We just can't...yet."

"So, when Sam?" Janet asked while looking at Sam with an expression of caring and sympathy.

"I don't know, Janet. I mean, I really don't know what the future holds. I could be permanently injured on the next mission so that I had to be removed from active duty, or for that matter, it could happen to Jack. Who knows how many more years he'll be able to keep up the physical conditioning necessary to continue going through the 'gate? Who knows how long we will be given the funds to continue the program? I just have to be patient and try to do the best job I can. We have an understanding...we will wait."

Janet nodded, recognizing the resolute look on her friends face and knowing there was nothing she could do to change her mind.

"What about you and Daniel?" Sam asked, changing the subject and putting a smile back on her face. "Have you two had any time alone yet?"

"Oh, not so much, but that's OK," said Janet while turning to look at the tree herself. "I am not so sure he is ready to pursue a new relationship yet. For that matter, I'm not sure I am either. I find it difficult to not worry while you are all off-world now. Imagine how much more difficult it would be if he and I were involved in a relationship that was more intimate. Worrying about Cassie is quite enough for now..." she paused and turned to face Sam again, grinning, "but I think I can find a way to handle it if the opportunity ever presents itself."

Sam suppressed another yawn as a giggle escaped. "I think I'm getting silly because I'm tired. Want to help me put my gifts under the tree?"

"Sure," said Janet, "and then you can help me do the same, but first let me change out of this dress."

"Good idea," said Sam, "I'll meet you back here in a few minutes."

They each changed into their pajamas and gathered their gifts. Sam had to make two trips, tiptoeing up the stairs so as not to disturb the guys. Janet made three trips as she had a few more gifts for Cassie than anyone else. By the time they finished, it was nearly 1:00 am and they were continually fighting to suppress yawns. They bid each other good night and retired to their rooms. Sam had no trouble getting to sleep after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jack was the second one up on Christmas morning. He walked into the kitchen to find Helen dressed in a comfortable lounge suit and an apron. She was busy making English breakfast muffins (she told Jack they were Sam's favorite). She had gotten up early to get the turkey in the oven and decided to make the muffins. Jack made some coffee and asked Helen if there was anything he could do to help. Helen surveyed the graying man before her dressed in faded blue jeans and a fisherman knit sweater. She whistled and made a comment about wishing she were 20 years younger which caused Jack to chuckle. They fell into an easy conversation as Jack made coffee.

Before long, Cassie emerged from the hallway in pajama pants, a sweatshirt, and pink bunny slippers. Jack made her some instant cocoa and sat down at the table while she walked over to inspect the gifts that had appeared under the tree. She picked up a couple and gently gave them a shake, carefully putting them back in their place. Jack and Helen shared a knowing grin as they watched Cassie make her rounds. Soon Teal'c and Daniel joined them, each grabbing a cup of coffee and joining Jack at the table. Teal'c was wearing sweats and a 'do rag. Daniel, like Jack was wearing jeans and a sweater. After draining their first cups of coffee, they decided to head back up and bring down their own gifts. Jack reminded Helen to keep an eye on Cassie while they were delivering the rest of the presents.

They all had muffins and more coffee as they patiently waited for Janet and Sam to rouse themselves. Cassie could stand no more and dodged past Jack who feigned trying to stop her as she headed through the door and hallway to Janet's room. Helen headed up the stairs to rouse Sam from her slumber. About fifteen minutes later, both ladies emerged with freshly scrubbed faces, brushed hair, and wearing jeans and sweaters. Sam was barefoot and Janet had on Tigger slippers. She received a few razzing remarks, which she shrugged off with the explanation that her feet were always cold.

Finally they were all seated in the living room and ready to open presents. Sam and Janet had picked up muffins and tea. Cassie volunteered to pass out the gifts. Most of the gifts were enclosed in boxes not revealing their contents until opened. However, Sam's gift to Jack was obvious the minute it was pulled out from behind the tree. She'd had it shipped directly to the Inn as she knew she would never have been able to get it there without him knowing what it was. Jack was highly impressed by the hockey stick she chose, thinking she must have been paying close attention to his ramblings over the past few months. It was exactly the kind of stick he had been wanting, but couldn't quite bring himself to buy. He grinned from ear to ear and they could all tell he was itching to get out to the pond and give it a try, but there were more presents to open.

The opening of the presents took about an hour and a half as they each took a turn opening a gift and then watching someone else open theirs. The gang had gotten together and purchased a DVD player for Teal'c as well as the new Star Wars Episode I movie on DVD. Teal'c gave each of them a ticket to an upcoming performance of the Ice Capades. He had seen the ads in the paper when they were planning their shopping trip to Spokane and decided they would all enjoy the performance. Thus they now had plans for the afternoon of the 27th. Daniel received a new Hugo Boss shirt from Janet and Cassie, a book that had just been published and was, in part, written by one of Daniel's former professors, from Sam, and a selection of gourmet coffees from Jack.

Janet got a large soft pink chenille hooded bathrobe and slippers from Sam, a gift certificate to her favorite restaurant from Jack, a beautiful gold bracelet from Daniel and a bottle of her favorite perfume from Cassie. She beamed as she immediately tried on her slippers and bracelet, promising to use the perfume after she showered and promising to wear the robe later that evening.

Cassie received clothes from Sam and Janet, as well as a new boom box with removable speakers and two CD players from Janet. She also got several CDs from her favorite artists and a gift card to her favorite music store back home. Jack gave her a new set of ice skates as Janet had told him she had outgrown her last pair. Daniel gave Cassie a silver charm bracelet with a snowflake charm on it.

Jack tore himself away from inspecting his new toy to open the rest of his gifts. Cassie and Janet gave him a Colorado Avalanche jersey and Daniel gave him a new travel chess set to replace the one he had lost on one of their previous missions.

Daniel gave Sam a gift certificate to the shop where she usually shopped for her motorcycle parts. Janet and Cassie gave her a new short sleeve and cardigan sweater combo in pale blue. Sam's jaw dropped as she opened her gift from Jack. He had given her a beautiful soft black leather car coat. She had stopped herself from buying the coat on several occasions and had showed it to Janet on one of their shopping trips. Janet winked at Jack as he tore his eyes away from Sam just long enough to whisper a thank you her way.

Helen opened her gifts last. Janet and Cassie gave her a crystal picture frame. Daniel and Teal'c got her an assortment of her favorite Bath and Body Works products (as suggested by Sam), Jack brought her a magnum of champagne which she promised to share with them at dinner and Sam gave her a soft mohair sweater.

Helen handed out an envelope to each of them, wanting to wait until they were finished with their other gifts before she let them open hers. She had purchased a pass to Silver Mountain for each of them which included unlimited skiing and gondola rides for the day. Since all were found of skiing, they were all thrilled and quickly began discussing which day they should plan to go skiing.

They had finally decided to go the next day and had begun taking their gifts to their rooms when Helen announced that she had forgotten something and disappeared into her apartment. All eyes were on her as she returned with two white envelopes, handing one to Sam and one to Jack. Puzzled looks were on all their faces as Helen announced that she had received a special delivery package while Sam and Jack were out selecting the tree. These two envelopes and a note from General Hammond had been in the package. All brows went up when General Hammond's name was mentioned. Helen said the note had asked her to give these two envelopes to Jack and Sam on Christmas morning, but not to mention anything until then. Sam and Jack each inspected their envelope, both feeling a little apprehensive about opening them. The envelopes had their names and ranks printed on the front and looked to be on official USAF stationary. They looked at each other and gave a silent signal as they both began opening the envelopes and reading simultaneously.

Sam's hand flew to her mouth as she fought to hold back tears that had begun forming in her eyes. She blinked several times to try and clear them as she wanted to read the letter again to make sure she hadn't misread it the first time. Concerned by her reaction, Janet was inquiring about what the letter said. Jack did not react in quite the same way as Sam. He held a pretty good poker face until he had read it twice as well. Then a smile began to slowly creep its way onto his face and he looked to Sam, willing her to make eye contact with him. Sam did indeed make eye contact with him and they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until Janet reached up and took the letter from Sam, while Daniel took Jack's letter from him.

As Janet began to explain the letter to Cassie, Sam and Jack continued to look into each other's eyes. "Apparently, General Hammond has conferred with the President and has been given permission to suspend the fraternization rules for SGC personnel at his discretion as the President has recognized the difficulties of developing relationships while serving under such extreme and restricted circumstances. General Hammond wanted Jack and Sam to know that he has suspended the regulation for them. He wishes them the merriest of Christmases," she said, and she giggled as she looked up and noticed Cassie dragging Sam to stand under the mistletoe.

Sam followed Cassie blindly as she continued to gaze at Jack with a look of disbelief on her face. Her mind was reeling with the realization that there was now nothing standing in the way of them finally pursuing a personnel relationship. Jack, too was stunned and yet, being the man of action that he is, he began slowly walking toward Sam. Cassie had long since deposited Sam directly under the mistletoe and had retreated to a more advantageous viewing position near Janet and Daniel. Teal'c had remained in his seated position throughout, seemingly observing everyone at once.

Sam had become more aware of her surroundings as Jack approached and she looked up long enough to realize she was standing under the mistletoe she had been carefully avoiding up until then. She smiled shyly at Jack as he approached her, never breaking eye contact. He returned her smile and brought his right hand up to her cheek and jaw. She brought her had up to cover his, pressing his hand into her face and briefly closing her eyes. He stepped closer, leaning forward slightly to whisper in her ear, "I wasn't exactly expecting to have an audience when I did this for the first time." His arm slid around her waist as he pulled her closer and leaning his head back he said, "We can't ignore tradition, now, can we?"

She chuckled slightly and leaned her forehead into his for a moment as she placed her arm on his upper arm. Then she leaned back for a moment and looked directly into his eyes before both closed their eyes and brushed their lips together, tentatively, at first, parting after only a few seconds. Their lips came together again, each seeking to sustain contact with the other. They pulled each other closer as Jack's hand moved around Sam's head to entangle his fingers in her hair and caress her ear with his thumb. Sam's arms slid around Jack's neck and waist. Jack could feel all the tension fading from Sam as their kiss deepened and they forgot there were others in the room.

Janet brought her hands to her cheeks as tears welled up in her eyes and she grinned from ear to ear. She hugged Cassie first, who was trying hard not to giggle too loudly. Then Cassie turned to hug Daniel who also had a big smile on his face. Daniel then turned to hug Janet. Daniel continued to keep his arm around Janet's shoulder for a few minutes until Janet suggested that they all take their stuff to their rooms and give Jack and Sam a moment of privacy. They all agreed, quietly gathered their things and disappeared into their rooms.

Time seemed to stand still for Jack and Sam as they continued their kiss. They finally forced themselves to stop when the impulse to do more than kiss began to grow and both remembered they were not in a place where that kind of activity was appropriate. An "Oh, Wow," escaped from Sam as she found herself staring into Jack's eyes again.

"Yeah," he whispered back as she laid her head on his shoulder, snuggling into his neck as they continued to embrace each other, holding each other close, unwilling to let go after years of being unable to touch. Jack noticed Sam sniffle a couple of times as they continued to hold each other. He lifted her chin up to look into her face and found a few tears escaping from her smiling eyes. A look of concern came over his face as he asked her if she was all right.

"You're crying...you hardly ever cry," he said, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well, I tend to cry when I'm extremely happy," she said as she wiped at her nose with the back of her hand.

"Then I hope I see many more tears from you in the future," Jack said as he wiped tears from her cheek with his thumbs before pulling her into another hug as they heard others returning to the room. "Merry Christmas," he whispered into her ear.

"Hmm, Merry Christmas to you," she purred back, reluctant to break the hold they had on each other, but knowing they needed to face the others and get on with dinner preparations. Sam's and Jack's whole world had changed in seconds and they were both filled with excitement as they began to contemplate what those changes would mean.

They turned, arm in arm to face their friends only to be separated as Janet gave Sam a huge hug and Daniel popped Jack on the shoulder with his fist. Cassie was hugging Jack as Teal'c gave him a slight nod and said, "I am pleased for you O'Neill," and then turned to Sam and said, "I am pleased for you as well, Major Carter."

"Thank you, Teal'c," replied Sam with a large grin on her face and Jack nodded his agreement. "This could really change things for all of us," Sam said after a few seconds, scrutinizing their faces as she continued, "Are you sure you're all OK with this?"

"Yeah," said Jack. "We will do everything we can to keep this from interfering with our work, but we all of you need to help keep us from crossing the line."

"Uh, I don't think that will be a problem," said Daniel with a slight chuckle. "You've had plenty of practice at keeping it away from work."

That comment elicited chuckles and nods of agreement from all. Helen finally approached Sam, after having retreated to the kitchen to try and give the group a moment to digest the changes that had just taken place. Helen had not known what was in the envelopes she had given to the couple, but she was as thrilled as the others for them.

She held Sam at arm's length, smiling through a few stubborn tears which were squeaking their way out and said to Jack, "You have been given a great gift." Then shifting her gaze to Jack, she continued, "You know that gift comes with great responsibility, but you are used to great responsibility, aren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Jack, smiling, but deadly serious. "Don't think for a moment that I take this for granted."

"No, I'm sure you won't," she said and then gave Sam a hug and reached up to momentarily caress Jack's face with her hand. She shifted gears immediately and asked, "Who's ready for some snacks?"

They all answered in the affirmative and all headed for the kitchen with Sam and Jack lagging slightly behind the others. They both began picking up their gifts to take them to their rooms.

"We'll be back as soon as we put our things in our rooms," Sam told everyone as she and Jack passed them on their way to the stairs.

"Yeah, it should only take a minute," Jack said with a hint of sarcasm, and a mischievous grin that caused Daniel to nearly choke on the cracker he was trying to swallow. Janet reached over and patted him on the back as Teal'c gave him the 'one raised brow' look. Cassie giggled openly.

"Hey, I want to go try out my new skates. Anyone want to go down to the pond with me?" Cassie asked through her continuing giggles.

"I would be happy to accompany you Cassandra. I also brought new skates and would like the opportunity to try them," said Teal'c and he turned to head up the stairs.

Janet and Daniel looked at each other with amusement. "This I have to see," said Daniel, giving Janet's hand a quick squeeze. He gave her an inquiring look and asked, "Meet you back here in five?"

"Sounds good," she said, giggling and they headed off to find their skates.

When Jack met Sam in the kitchen a few minutes later, they were both surprised to find Helen by herself, peeling potatoes.

"Where did everyone go?" asked Sam looking around.

"They have all gone out to the pond to skate," said Helen, smiling and peeling.

"They left you here to do all the work?" Jack asked.

"I told them to go," said Helen, with a chuckle. "I have things well in hand here. It will be another two hours before the turkey and ham will be ready, and all I really have left to do is mash potatoes and make a little gravy. I really won't need help until it's time for the turkey to come out and Teal'c has promised to return by then to help with that. Why don't you two go try out that new hockey stick of yours? Besides, Jack, I think Teal'c could use a few lessons from you on how to skate."

Jack looked at Sam with a question in his eyes. She shrugged and they both turned to look at Helen. "Teal'c is skating?" he asked at last.

"I believe so," Helen answered with a smile and she turned back to her potatoes.

"Are you sure you don't want some help?" Sam asked again.

"Sam, you know I like to do this, so please...go play for a while. I will let you and Jack clean up after dinner. How's that?" she asked with a slightly mischievous grin on her face.

Sam chuckled at the look she saw pass over Jack's face as she agreed and headed for the stairs. Jack waited for her to pass him, with his arm extended out in her direction. As she passed, he said, "After you, Samantha."

She stopped dead at hearing him say her full name. "What did you just say?" she said turning to face him, one eyebrow cocked and looking very much like Teal'c.

"Hey, I'm sorry, it just slipped out. I will try not to say it again," Jack said with a contrite look on his face.

"No, Jack, say it again," Sam said, walking a little closer to him and looking him in the eye.

"Samantha," he said, coming closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Wow," she said at last. "I usually hate it when people call me that, but for some reason, I kinda like it when you say it," she said, smiling. "Say it one more time, please."

Grinning, he leaned in to nibble slightly on her earlobe and whisper, "Samantha." A slight giggle escaped from Sam just before, she whispered back, "oh, yeah, I like that." Then she forced herself to break away and start up the stairs, leaving Jack momentarily stunned. He quickly recovered and climbed up the stairs after her. He didn't stop at the second floor this time, instead, his curiosity got the better of him and he continued up to the loft.

"Knock, knock," he said as he poked his head through the door to the loft suite. Sam turned and smiled as she pulled her skates out of one of the duffels she had stashed on the couch under the dormer window on the front side of the Inn.

"Who's there?" she said, watching as he took in the surroundings.

"Wow, Dad has great taste," he said after whistling his appreciation for the sprawling suite before him.

Sam's grin grew a little wider as she noticed Jack calling her father 'Dad' again. He had stopped doing that after the Zatar'c testing. "Yeah, he could always retreat up here if things got tense when all of us were around. He often did retreat here. Mark and his wife use it when Dad isn't here. It lets them get a little break from the kids. Helen is good at keeping the kids fed and they can watch TV, or play video for a few hours while their folks get some quiet time together. So you want the 5 cent tour?"

"Sure," he said and he followed her as she led him down a hall toward the west end of the loft. The west end of the room was dominated by exercise equipment. There was a weight bench, a rowing machine and a punching bag hanging from the ceiling.

"Dad likes to keep in shape, I see," Jack said as he spun around to look back the in the direction they had just come.

"You know he does," she said. "Now on the back side of the room," she said indicating the sliding door in the wall of the hall on the back side of the Inn, "is his closet." She opened the door and went in flipping a light switch on the left side of the door. The closet was the size of a small bedroom and had a sloping roof.

"Nice," he said, again turning to take in the entire closet.

She gestured for him to head back out the door as she flipped the light switch off and walked across the hall to the door on the opposite side, sliding the closet door shut behind her. "This is my favorite part of the loft." She opened the door to a large bathroom which was very bright due to the sun shining in the larger dormer windows on the front or north side of the Inn. A large Jacuzzi tub was situated under those windows. A stand alone shower and linen closet were located on the east side of the bathroom, a sink, vanity, mirror and toilet were situated on the west side of the room. The fixtures were all white with brass trim and hunter green marble tiles adorned the shower and the floor around the tub, toilet and shower.

"I love big bathrooms," she said gesturing at the size of the room. "He even put in a heat lamp so I don't get too cold when I get out of the tub or shower...and I love the shelves around the tub. I often put candles all around the tub and soak in the candle light. It's a great way to relax." Sam turned and blushed slightly as she realized she was rambling, but to his credit, Jack was listening intently.

He smiled and said, "sounds great."

Sam quickly turned and headed back into the main bedroom. This was the largest part of the loft and had a queen size bed with a matching bench at the foot. There was a large sitting area at on the front side of the Inn with a couch, a love seat, a couple of end tables and a coffee table. Sam was using the couch to hold her luggage. A small fridge sat between the sitting area and the bed. Across the room from the bed, on the wall that enclosed the bathroom was a large entertainment center with a 27" TV, a VCR, a DVD and a surround stereo system. Bookcases lined the wall adjacent to the stairwell on the south side of the Inn.

"Dad really spent a lot of time here over the years. He had quite a bit of his stuff moved here when he was joined and he asked Mark to sell his house for him."

"This is a great place," said Jack. "Who needs a house when you have this?"

"Yeah, it's too bad he never gets to spend any time here anymore," Sam looked around, feeling a little sad, momentarily. "Hey, we'd better get our skates and get out there before everyone else decides to come back in."

"Good idea. I'll go get my stick and blades and meet you in a minute. Dress warm," he said and gave her a wink as he turned to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They skated for over an hour. Teal'c picked up the technique rather quickly and was gliding around the pond rather efficiently before long. Jack had a couple of extra sticks and Teal'c, Sam and Daniel took turns trying to stop Jack from putting the puck in the makeshift goal he constructed out of twigs. None of them were successful and Jack attributed his success to the new stick. Cassie was thrilled with her new skates and Jack took a few minutes to give her a couple of tips on skating backwards, making turns and stopping quickly. The shadows were increasing when they decided they were cold enough to head back in.

They were greeted with marvelous smells as they entered the Inn. They each stowed their gear and ran up their rooms to change. Teal'c was very quick with this change and made it back down to help Helen pull the turkey out of the oven. Then he helped her take the ham out of the roaster. Daniel was the next one down and Jack followed soon after. Cassie came in as Helen asked Jack if he would like to carve the turkey. He was happy to do it and Helen then moved to show Teal'c how to flame the ham. Jack feigned a slap at Cassie's hand as she plucked a piece of turkey off the platter he was filling. She giggled and then turned her attention to the ham as Helen lit it. Janet arrived moments later and Daniel informed her she had just missed the big show. Helen asked Janet and Daniel to fill the pitchers with water as Sam strode into the room. She quickly walked over to the turkey platter and Jack did slap her hand as she too plucked a piece of turkey and popped it in her mouth. He grinned at her exaggerated pout and caught a whiff of her shampoo as she reached up to kiss him on the cheek before walking toward the table to help Janet and Daniel fill water glasses.

Jack was struck at that moment at how much had changed in less than 24 hours. He stopped carving the bird to look around him at the family scene he had been missing for so long. He had forgotten how much he had been missing. He was amazed at how easily this was all coming back to him and at that moment fear gripped his heart. He had let himself care again. He had let himself love again, he had something to lose again and it scared him. It wasn't like it happened all at once. He'd been working toward this since he'd gone to Abydos with Daniel, but he'd also been keeping things in control. He had not been allowed to care too much or love too much because of the working relationship they all had. While he truly had cared too much for quite some time, he had been quite good at denying it, even to himself. Since he and Sam had received their gift from General Hammond, he'd allowed himself to realize just how much he did care...just how much he did love all of the people in this room.

Sam noticed Jack looking at them, but she noticed he was not really seeing them. He had a very faraway look on his face and she was immediately concerned. She didn't want to draw anyone else's attention to Jack, so she tried to be subtle about working her way over to him. He noticed her as she was rounding the table toward him and snapped himself out of his reverie to smile at her as she approached.

"You OK?" she asked as she reached out and touched his arm.

"Yeah, just wondering what everyone else is gonna eat," he said, planting a kiss on her hand. "I'm hungry enough to eat both the ham and the turkey."

"I am sure you're all hungry," said Helen as she and Teal'c finished with the ham and set it on the table. Sam and Jack followed with the turkey. "Let's all sit down and eat."

They feasted on a marvelous dinner. They recounted the days skating escapades to Helen and giggled their way through a few tales about other dinners they had shared. They topped their dinner off with a delicious assortment of pies. Helen had baked apple, pumpkin and Marion berry pies. She did indeed share her bottle of champagne with them in a toast to the day and the company they kept.

True to their word, Jack and Sam did the dishes the others cleared off the table. Daniel, Teal'c, Janet and Cassie headed to the T.V. room to find something to watch, all feeling the need to sit and let their dinner settle. Helen went to visit her brother and his family for a few hours.

Snow began to fall as Jack was drying the last dish and Sam was cleaning up the sink. The dishwasher was humming away on the smaller dishes. She walked over by the tree to look out the window at the falling snow. Jack turned to join her and stopped to just watch instead. The scene he beheld was beautiful and he wanted to take a moment to enjoy it. Sam turned at that moment, almost as if she could feel him watching her. She smiled at him and he moved to join her. He came up behind her as she turned to watch the snow falling again. He slid his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked softly.

"Just watching the snow fall," she replied.

"Ah, you can never get enough of watching the snow fall," he said smiling.

"I know, but it's different when it's Christmas and I feel this relaxed," she said turning to face him. She slid her arms up around his neck and reached in to kiss him.

He decided he would never tire of kissing her. He only hoped she felt the same. They parted at last and Jack suggested they join the others before they were missed. She agreed, reluctantly, and they headed into the TV room to see what was keeping everyone else entertained.

The group was three quarters of the way through The Empire Strikes Back when Jack and Sam joined them. They stood near the back of the room for a while, arm in arm, watching until Han Solo replied 'I know' to Leia's declaration of love. It was then that Jack chose to stretch and make his excuses and go to his room. He kissed Sam briefly and wished her pleasant dreams before he went. She watched him go, fighting the urge to follow him. They were still feeling a bit awkward and she had the feeling it was partly because the others were here too. It was also partly because this new freedom was so foreign to them.

Sam went to bed herself when the movie ended. She told the others she would need some sleep so she could get the most out of the ski trip planned for the next day. She heard Janet telling Cassie, "Sam's idea is a good one," and heard them scuffling off to their rooms as she started up the stairs. Daniel left Teal'c midway through The Return of the Jedi to head to bed. Teal'c went after the movie ended.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam tried and tried to get to sleep. Her mind was reeling with thoughts about Jack and their newly permitted relationship. She tried different positions and drifted off a couple of times only to be awakened by another train of thought that hadn't occurred to her earlier. She would look at the clock each time, moan and try to sleep again. The last time she looked at the clock it read 2:12 am. She decided to quit fighting sleep and started down to look at the tree. She thought maybe it would help to calm her and turn her thoughts toward something less troublesome. Her thoughts of Jack were happy, but the logical, problem solving part of her brain kept coming up with scenarios that could be complicated by her new relationship and she was unable to bring resolution to most of them without speaking to Jack first.

As she approached the landing on the second floor, she noticed Jack sitting on the couch under the window, staring out at the snow falling.

"I guess you really can't get enough of watching the snow fall," she said quietly as she approached and he turned to greet her, looking more tired than she felt.

"Yeah, well, it's different when it's Christmas and I feel 'this' relaxed," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Having trouble sleeping?" she asked as she sat down beside him, concern etched on her face.

"You too, eh?" he replied, reaching his hand out to caress her cheek.

"Well, you know how I am when my brain refuses to shut down," she said, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"Yeah, well, I think you're beginning to rub off on me," he said with a smile, "and that's not a bad thing. It's just not good for sleeping."

"What's keeping you up?" she asked after she realized he wasn't going to say anything else.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot since this morning...ok, yesterday morning," he said, correcting himself. "General Hammond gave us quite a gift and I don't want to blow it," he said and paused. Sam waited patiently for him to continue. "I've gone over a lot of things in this old head of mine and I have come to a conclusion. I was going to wait for the right time to say this, but I think maybe the right time is now. I want you to listen carefully to what I'm going to say. I don't want to put any pressure on you one way or the other. I want you to take as much time as you need to consider the consequences and I don't expect an immediate response, understand?" He paused to scrutinize her face, hoping for a signal that she understood. Her brow furrowed with confusion and concern, but she nodded to him because she wanted him to continue. She was half afraid of what he was going to say.

"I have loved you for a very long time. I tried not to, God knows I tried not to," he said and she smiled at the sincerity displayed on his face. "Now, I've been given the green light to love you and it scares me because for the first time in a long time, I have an awful lot to lose. I can see so many ways this relationship can go and there is only one way I want it to go. So, Samantha," he said softly, reaching out to take her hand and sliding off the couch to kneel on his better knee, "I would be honored if you would consider becoming my wife..."

"Yes," she said, tears beginning to form in her eyes as she cut the rest of his speech short, and pulled him off his knees as both stood and gazed into the other's eyes.

"But, you really need to think about this Sam," he protested. "I mean, this is the rest of our lives. I'm not getting any younger, have you considered that?" She silenced him with a finger to his lips, as she fought to keep her tears from spilling over.

"Jack, did you just ask me if I have thought something through?" she asked as her control returned. "Normally you are accusing me of thinking too much," she said and grinned as he rolled his eyes. Then they both became more serious as she continued. "I have been doing nothing but thinking about this since we got those letters. You and I have spent the past four years together denying what we feel. We've seen the best and the worst of each other and the feelings have not changed. If anything, mine have grown stronger and deeper. This relationship could be used against us in so many ways. We could be reassigned, one of us could be injured or have to leave the SGC for some other reason. We don't know what the future holds in store for us, but we have been given an opportunity and as you said we shouldn't squander it. I think we are stronger together and that we can face whatever comes together, but only if we are secure in our relationship. I think that security requires a commitment. I had already thought it through and I was just hoping like hell you were not backing out."

"Me, backing out?" he asked, acting indignant. "No way! If you are foolish enough to want to attach yourself to an aging..."

"Shhh..." she said as she reached up to silence his rant with a kiss. They kissed long and deep, pressing their bodies together, caressing necks, shoulders, backs, waists...

As the kiss ended both found themselves struggling to slow their breathing and lessen the pounding of their hearts. "When?" Sam asked, more a whisper than a question.

"What?" asked Jack, confused by her question.

"When do you want to get married?" she asked as they both sank back onto the couch.

"Oh, well, I hadn't gotten past waiting for your answer," he said shrugging slightly. "This week seems good."

Sam's eyes grew large and she exclaimed, "This week?"

"Yeah, what...? Is that too soon for you? We could do it on New Year's Eve, you know start out the new year together."

Sam's brow furrowed slightly as she considered his suggestion. "It's not too soon for me. I think starting the new year out together is a great idea. I'm just wondering if we can pull it off."

"What's to pull off? When are we going to have this much time off again? We can take a honeymoon later when we get another little vacation. Dad's loft seems like a great place to spend the last few days of this vacation. You can call your brother. We can call General Hammond; perhaps he'll get a hold of Dad for us. Everyone else we need is already here, aren't they? Is there someone else you want at your wedding that I'm missing?"

Sam considered his statement and smiled. "No, there's no one else...with the exception of Dad, Mark and General Hammond, everyone who matters is already here. You're right, let's do it."

"You're sure? Because, I don't want to rush you. I know this is your first time and I want you to have the wedding you want..."

"As long as you're there, the wedding will be perfect," Sam said interrupting him again.

They continued talking until they noticed the snow had stopped falling and the light of a new day began peeking through the window. They headed down to the kitchen and started making breakfast for everyone. The smell of bacon, eggs, coffee and hash browns roused everyone from their slumber about an hour later. When everyone had taken their seats and had been served, Jack stood up and clinked a fork against his juice glass.

Sam rolled her eyes slightly, grinning and finding the table rather interesting as Jack began to speak. "Excuse the interruption," he said as all eyes but Sam's turned to look intently at him. "But I wanted you all to be the first to know..." He looked at Sam, who still hadn't taken her eyes off the table. "Sam and I are getting married on Monday and you're all invited."

Sam looked up to see wide eyed expressions on the faces of all. Daniel was the first to recover and ask where.

"We aren't sure yet," said Sam, with a sheepish grin on her face.

"How about the church we attended on Christmas Eve?" asked Janet.

"I don't know, what do you think, Helen?" Sam asked.

Helen finally closed her mouth and blinked a couple of times as her brain finally recovered from Jack's announcement and caught up with the conversation. "I'm sure it will be fine, but I will call the Pastor today and check on it for you."

"Great!" Sam exclaimed and turned to check with Jack, giving him an inquiring look.

"Yeah, thanks, Helen," Jack added to let Sam know he was fine with the location.

"Oh, and we won't be joining you guys on the hill today. We have some shopping to do and some phone calls to make..." Sam said as she began to make a mental list.

"Yeah, and we'd really like you all to stand up with us at the wedding," Jack added when he realized Sam had retreated to her thoughts.

"Oh, yes, please, Janet, Cassie will you be my bridesmaids?" Sam asked which caused Cassie to squeal her consent as she jumped up to give Sam a hug.

"I think that's a yes," said Daniel, chuckling at Cassie's excitement. "Jack, I would be honored to stand with you," he continued, his expression serious but happy.

"I, too, would be honored to stand with you, O'Neill," said Teal'c, "but I will need instruction in the duties that are expected of me."

"Don't worry, Teal'c," said Daniel, "I'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Well, I don't know that we need to go skiing today," said Janet. "I mean, we have several days to choose from and perhaps we can be of more help with the arrangements. I don't want to be in the way, but there are a lot of things to do even for a small wedding and I would be happy to help in any way I can."

"Yeah, we would all like to help...especially in picking out something to wear," said Cassie as she took her seat again.

"Oh, jeez, I hadn't really given much thought to that yet," said Sam, suddenly feeling quite overwhelmed.

"Well, let's sit down and make a list of things you do want and then we can delegate the tasks," suggested Janet.

Before the day was done, the church had been booked, the pastor had agreed to perform the ceremony, the license had been purchased, flowers had been ordered, a photographer had been booked (a dear friend of Helen's who agree to take pictures for a small fee and just give the film to Sam and Jack to have it developed), an organist was booked and phone calls to both Mark and General Hammond had been made. The General promised to send a message to the Tok'ra to inform Jacob of the plans.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day the group headed to Spokane early to shop for dresses, rent tuxedos and buy rings before attending the Ice Capades performance that was their gift from Teal'c. On Friday, the all finally took their trip to Silver Mountain and had a marvelous day skiing. On Saturday, they had a short rehearsal at the church and then split up for more shopping around Kellogg.

The evenings of the week were spent discussing last minutes plans, playing board games and watching TV. Jack and Sam had plenty of time to talk by themselves as they often met on the second floor landing late at night when they could not sleep. They had decided not to tell everyone back at the base right away. Sam would still be addressed as Major Carter and Jack would still call her Carter while they were on base. It wasn't that they weren't thrilled, proud, and happy to be married, it's just that they didn't want to bring any attention to the fact that the General had gone out on a limb for them. They didn't want to give the NID or anyone else fuel for trouble. They would do their best to keep things at work as unchanged as possible. When they went off world, it would make things easier if they didn't announce their attachment as both knew it could be used against them by the Goa'uld or any other hostile force. They discussed how they would handle situations where one or the other was captured, and though it was painful to discuss, they wanted to be as well prepared as they could. They also discussed these plans with the others so they could help.

More discussions were held as to where they would live when they returned to Colorado. Sam had decided to keep her house so her dad could use it whenever he was able to visit. She definitely wanted to live at Jack's house as she loved the location. By Sunday, both were quite tired, feeling more relaxed as nearly all the preparations were made and they slept in until almost noon. Sam made it up before Jack, just edging him out by about 15 minutes. She made it just in time to greet her father and General Hammond as they arrived. They had flown in early Sunday morning and rented a Jeep to drive over.

Helen and Jacob spent quite a bit of time catching up after she showed George and Jacob to their rooms on the second floor. Jack received no end of razzing from Jacob when he finally came strolling down having heard the commotion of the two new arrivals. Jacob made a point to have a serious discussion with both Sam and Jack. Sam was happy to have them all there, but she was a little disappointed that Mark and his family had not been able to make it. She understood why they couldn't but she was still a bit disappointed. Things went smoothly, for the most part and all managed to get to bed at a reasonable hour. The wedding was scheduled for 1:00 pm on Monday and Sam was insisting that she not see Jack before the ceremony.

Sam, Janet, Cassie and Helen all left early Monday morning to have breakfast out and then treat themselves to a trip to Helen's favorite beauty Salon before heading to the church to get dressed. Janet and Cassie chose to have their hair swept up in similar fashion. Cassie had a few cascading curls as well as her hair was much longer than Janet's. Helen had hers set and brushed. Sam's short hair required the least amount of work. The stylist blew it dry to give it a touch more lift than normal and then placed the simple floral wreath she had chosen to wear in lieu of a veil.

They arrived at the church by 11:00 am and followed Helen to the Sunday School area where the brides traditionally prepared for the ceremony. They set the dresses to hang while Cassie manicured Sam's fingernails. Helen went about the sanctuary making sure the flowers had arrived as promised and checking with the organist who had arrived to do a little practicing ahead of time.

Janet got dressed first so that she could help Cassie and Sam when they put on their gowns. They had chosen dark blue dresses with fitted bodices, a-line skirts, scoop necks and long sheer sleeves and shoulders. Sam had wanted simple elegance as opposed to lots of lace, pearls, rhinestones and other adornments. She'd hoped both Cassie and Janet would be able to wear their gowns again for a ball or other formal event in the future. Janet and Cassie helped Sam into her gown, which was similar in style to theirs. Helen brought down their flowers just before the photographer arrived to snap a few photos of Sam and the ladies. Helen informed Sam that she had seen the men arrive and that Jack was looking quite handsome in his dress blues. General Hammond had stopped by Jack's and grabbed his uniform before he left on Sunday. Sam had considered wearing her dress blues as well and then thought better of it when they began shopping for gowns. She confided to Janet that she just really wanted to blow Jack away at least this one time by looking very much like a woman and not at all like a soldier. Janet had smiled, shook her head, and whistled when she saw Sam come out of the dressing room wearing the gown she chose. "I think you may get your wish with this one," she said, "because you look nothing like a soldier in that."

The ladies headed up toward the sanctuary when Jacob came down to escort Sam.

"Well, Sammie, this is it," he said, his voice cracking slightly. "Are you ready, sweetheart?"

"I am so ready, Dad," she replied, again fighting to keep tears from falling. "I am so happy you were able to be here."

"Me too," he said as he kissed her on the end of the nose and then gently wiped a small tear from the corner of her eye. "I can see you are very happy about this," he said, smiling at her, "I love you and wish you and Jack all the happiness in the world."

"Thanks, Dad," she said while beaming back at him "I love you, too."

The photographs had been taken with both the bride's and the groom's parties. Jack in his dress blue uniform, Daniel and Teal'c in their rented black tuxedos with the dark blue and black paisley vests and white mandarin collared shirts, stood at the front of the church as the organist began to play the processional. Cassie walked in first, holding a small nosegay of white lilies and mini carnations, red roses and blue status. Jack, Daniel and even Teal'c smiled broadly as they watched her approach their position and peel off to their right to take a place on the opposite side of the aisle. Jack and Daniel felt a great swell of pride as they watched and marveled at how adult the little girl from P8X-987 had become. She was followed by Janet, who carried a similar bouquet. Daniel's smile grew even wider as he watched the beautiful doctor proceed up the aisle. As Janet reached the front of the church, the organist began to play the wedding march.

Sam took a deep breath, looked at her dad and smiled a smile that served to alleviate all his remaining concerns. He knew in that moment that she would never regret what she was about to do, no matter what she faced in the future. He gave her a little nod and they turned to start up the aisle.

Jack was awed by the sight he beheld. He had imagined this day many times but his imagination had been sadly lacking. His bride was radiant on the arm of her father. She glided up the aisle looking very much like the angel he always thought her to be. Jack could not take his eyes off her long enough to see the joy and pride displayed on Jacob's face.

Sam's smile increased even more as she saw Jack for the first time that day. She knew instantly that she had gotten her wish when she saw the expression on his face. She could not take her eyes off him either. Her joy was very nearly bubbling over into a tearful giggle as she approached her groom. The others were also sporting large grins, some tearful, others not as they witnessed the joy on the faces of their dear friends. Janet and Cassie had to dab at their eyes more than once and even Daniel was blinking quite a lot. General Hammond and Helen were seated on the right side of the aisle and Jacob came to join them after he answered "I do" to the question, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Jacob placed Sam's hand in Jack's before turning to sit with Helen and George.

Sam handed her bouquet of white roses, orchids and lilies to Janet so that she could grasp both of Jack's hands with hers. Her hand was unadorned as they had chosen not to purchase an engagement ring that she would be unable to wear most of the time anyway. Jack had made a vow to himself to get her one on their first anniversary as a surprise. He had smiled to himself and counted himself lucky to have found such a practical woman as Sam. It was one of the million reasons he loved her.

The ceremony was not lengthy, but it was beautiful as Sam and Jack recited vows to each other and lit a candle to symbolize their union. They placed bands of gold inlaid with a silver Celtic knot design on each other's fingers. They kissed each other on cue, a long, sweet, tender kiss which made Janet sub-consciously hold her breath as she watched. Then the Pastor announced them as Colonel Jack and Major Sam Carter-O'Neill. They were supposed to exit the church down the aisle at that point, but they were spontaneously surrounded by their 'family' and as there was no one else in attendance, they chose to stay right there and receive their hugs and well wishes.

When they had each been hugged and greeted by all, Helen asked them to join her in the fellowship hall across the foyer. She had made a cake for them and had decorated a table with crepe paper and pine-cone bells. She also had made coffee and punch and placed out a small plate with pastel mints and mixed nuts. Sam was delighted as they had not planned a reception of any kind, expecting to head back to the Inn and share a meal with everyone and then later welcome the new year with all. As she and Jack walked around the table, she sat her bouquet on the table next to the cake and was surprised to find a beautiful ice bucket with a bottle of champagne chilling in it. Behind the cake she discovered two fluted glasses that had been engraved with their names and the date. Janet and Helen had conspired on this touch and they giggled together as they witnessed Sam's and Jack's reactions.

They cut the cake together and took small pieces to feed to each other. Sam could see the glint of mischief in Jack's eye as he brought the piece of cake to her mouth. She was ready for him, though and he surprised her by gently placing the piece of cake in her mouth and she reciprocated. Chuckles were heard around the room as they then tried to toast each other. Jack had successfully removed the cork from the bottle as a loud pop reverberated around the large and mostly empty room. He carefully poured the champagne into the flutes, filling each one about half-way. They faced each other and entwined their arms as they were directed by the others to do. Sam was in full giggle mode by the time they finally got their arms in the right position. Jack warned her that giggling was not allowed, but that only made her giggle more. He tried to be patient and wait for her to quit giggling, which she tried very hard to do. She had almost stopped her giggling when Jack decided he wanted to hear more, so he gave her a feigned look of annoyance and whispered "Samantha" in a mock rebuke. That broke them both up and they nearly spilled their champagne. They finally drank a toast to each other without spilling and kissed again as they untangled their arms and set their glasses down.

Sam cut the cake and Jack handed her plates as she placed slices on them for everyone. They were eating their cake when Janet walked over to Daniel and gave him a gentle nudge and a look that spoke volumes.

"Oh, right..." he said and cleared his throat, getting the attention of all. "Sam and Helen...oh, and Jacob, I, uh, we want to thank you for the hospitality you have shown us over this holiday. It has been a glorious time none of us will soon forget…" he said and paused so they could all nod their agreement. "It has been made even more special and unforgettable by the events leading up to this day...so we extend our thanks to you, General Hammond, for finally finding a way to make this happen."

"Hear, hear," said Jack, raising his flute in the air, and then sheepishly placing it back on the table as the look Daniel gave him told him that Daniel was not yet finished. "Sorry", he said and shrugged as all eyes turned to him.

He gestured back toward Daniel, who continued, "We are all so happy for the two of you. We want you to have a special time all to yourselves to start your new life together. We will all be back at our jobs and the not-so-routine 'routine' to which we have become accustomed all too soon. So, we have all made arrangements to spend this night in a very nice hotel in Spokane, before returning to Colorado...all of us but Helen that is. She will be flying off to Hawaii tomorrow to spend a few days with her brother and sister-in-law before returning to open the Inn again."

Daniel held up his hand to stop Sam from making the protest he could see she was trying to make. "We have already made all the arrangements because we want you two to have some time alone together. You will have the Inn all to yourselves, though I suspect you will only make it out of the loft to use the hot tub and to get food on occasion." Sam blushed slightly and Jack bit back a chuckle as Daniel continued amidst the chuckles of others. "We all packed our things last night. We just need to go pick them up and we'll all be on our way. We'll be taking the van and leaving the Jeep for you two." Daniel smiled and looked at Janet momentarily before he continued, "We will be ringing in the New Year at a posh party at the ...what was the name of that hotel again?"

"The Davenport," Jacob interjected.

"Oh, yeah, the Davenport in Spokane, but I'm sure you two will not be missing us."

Jacob spoke up, "You will find a limousine waiting outside to take you two where ever you wish to go. I have rented it for you for the evening...go to dinner; take a drive; enjoy your evening."

"Dad, you shouldn't have done that." Sam began to protest but Jacob leaned in to whisper to them both before she could say more.

"Listen, I don't care if you ask the limo driver to just take you back to the Inn, but if you're smart, you'll go get something to eat. It will give us time to vacate and it may be the last good meal you eat for a while." He winked at Jack and then chuckled at the wide-eyed look his daughter gave him.

"Thank you to all of you," Jack said at last. "This was so much more than we could have hoped for..."

"Yes...thank you all so much...there aren't words to express how much we appreciate everything you've done...," Sam said when Jack paused.

"OK, you two," Janet broke in, "now get going... that limo driver will fall asleep just waiting for you. We'll take care of this stuff...now go...enjoy."

Sam and Jack looked at each other and then Sam turned and began giving hugs to everyone. Jack shook General Hammond's hand, thanking him again. He continued on shaking the hand of Teal'c, and Daniel, who pulled him into a hug. He kissed and hugged Janet, Cassie and Helen and then turned to face Jacob who reached out to pull Jack into a big bear hug.

"Take good care of my little girl," Jacob whispered to Jack.

Jack pulled back and looked him directly in the eye. "I will."

"I know you will, Jack, now get a move on," he said as he gave Sam's hand one last squeeze and the pair walked out to find the limousine waiting in front of the church. Sam was very glad she didn't have far to go because, though it was only 3:00 pm and the sun was shining, the outside temperature was below freezing and though her dress had long sleeves, the sheer material offered little warmth. She huddled into Jack as soon as both were seated and he immediately put his arms around her to warm her.

"Where to?" the driver asked as they settled in.

"Um, tell you what," said Jack, "we need to kill about two hours. We're from out of town and we aren't really familiar with the area. So, if you could recommend a swanky restaurant, we promise to let you off by 5:30. I'll even buy you dinner at a separate table...deal?"

"OK, well, there's Johnson Manor at the Country Club at Big Creek," the driver said.

"Does it require membership?" Jack asked.

"Nope".

"It's suitable for formal attire?"

"Yep".

"Sounds good...how far away is it?"

"It's about 20 minutes in this type of weather," the driver replied.

"OK, well, we might have to make you stay until 6:30...we still got a deal?"

"Oh, yeah..." the driver said and he pulled the car out onto the road and drove toward the restaurant.

Everyone else gathered up the things they had brought. Helen took the film the photographer had used and thanked him as he headed home. Helen, Janet and Cassie cleaned up the fellowship hall after they changed back into their street clothes. They all piled into the two vehicles and headed back to the Inn. Once there, they grabbed up their gear and piled it into the van. They each thanked Helen and promised they would return for a visit in the future. Then they headed down the road back to Spokane. Helen took off a few minutes after they did. She was staying the night at her friend's house in town. They had planned an evening of playing cards with couple of other friends. Her flight for Hawaii did not leave until almost noon on Tuesday, so she would have plenty of time to sleep in.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The limo pulled up to the Country Club 20 minutes later because the chauffeur stopped to pick up his girlfriend after Jack agreed to by dinner for her as well. Sam felt a bit self-conscious when they were first shown to their table as the few patrons who were there that early in the evening all turned to see the beautiful bride and her handsome soldier. As soon as she sat down and ordered their dinners, she felt self-conscious no longer. They had eyes only for each other as they enjoyed their dinner. They held hands across the table, admiring their new rings, remarking on how everyone had schemed to leave them a few days alone together, and eating as quickly as they could, both anxious to get back to the Inn.

Just as they were ready to find the chauffeur and hurry his dinner along, the waiter showed up at the table with a magnificent chocolate creation, which was presented to the new couple as a gift of the house. Sam chuckled at the expression that came over Jack's face as she thanked the waiter and picked up a spoon to dig into the luscious dessert in front of her. He gave her an incredulous stare to which she shrugged and winked.

"Come on," she implored, "take a taste...it's delicious."

"I'm sure it is," he said and then stopped cold as he watched her place a spoonful of the desert in her mouth. Watching her enjoy the dessert was very arousing and he was having difficulty maintaining his control, but then he thought about the kiss he had 'stolen' from Sam during the time loop...the kiss that had kept him satisfied for over a year and that same grin that appeared on his face when Daniel asked him about the time loop appeared again. Sam stopped eating the dessert as she noticed that look come over his face.

"What?" she asked as she noticed the calm 'cat that ate the canary' look he was giving her. She paused as a strong sense of deja-vu came over her. "I've done this before...when, where...ah" and then she knew as Jack took a spoonful of the desert and placed it in his mouth, never taking his eyes off her and never letting that smile leave his face. "The oatmeal, after the time loop...I still don't know what that was all about..." she thought and made a mental note to ask him later when she remembered how that exchange had ended. She had been embarrassed to find that watching him eat the oatmeal had aroused her more than she thought anyone eating anything ever could and she had hurriedly excused herself and retreated to her lab to admonish herself for thinking such thoughts. She smiled again when she realized she could think anything she wanted to this time. However, the dessert had suddenly lost its appeal and she was very ready to leave the restaurant. Without a word to each other, they placed their spoons on the table and Jack got the attention of the waiter to request their check. He requested the check for their chauffeur and his date as well, then paid for both before he and his bride quietly walked toward the door. They were joined by the driver and his girlfriend and they returned to the limousine before starting the trip back to the Inn.

Sam snuggled into Jack's arm, laying her head on his shoulder as they rode back to the Inn in silence. Upon arrival, Jack tipped the driver as Sam found the key to the garage door and walked inside the garage. Jack was right behind her as she opened the door to the mud-room and they walked down the hall, hand in hand, past the TV room. The Christmas tree lights that had been left on provided the only illumination in the building. Sam took note of the champagne and glasses that had been left on the dining table as they passed it and headed up the stairs. They were both a little surprised to see a soft white glow coming out of the open doorway to the loft as they approached. Jack cautiously opened the door to discover that some little 'elf' had adorned the headboard and the entertainment center with white twinkle lights and dark green garlands. The effect was quite beautiful and flooded the room in a soft glow, much like candlelight. Jack spun Sam around to face him and noticed that now familiar shine in her moist eyes as she smiled at him. Both were touched by the efforts of their friends to make this day so special for them.

He reached up and carefully, gently removed the wreath that adorned her head before placing it on the bench at the foot of the bed. She reached out and unbuttoned his jacket, then walked softly around him and slid it off his arms, folding it gently and placing it on a chair in the sitting area. She slid off her slipper shoes and walked back toward him. He kicked off his shoes as she approached and began loosening his tie. She dropped the tie behind her and turned her attention to his shirt. She began at the top and slowly unbuttoned each button. She felt a slight shudder pass through Jack each time he felt her fingers brush against him through the shirt, but his gaze remained intense and on her eyes, which in turn gazed back. She reached his waist and tugged gently at this shirt to release it from his pants. She leaned forward to slide the shirt off his arms, brushing up against his bare chest. She slid her hands up his back and over his shoulders to the front as she backed up slightly again. She lightly ran her hand over the scars she recognized, the one just under his clavicle where the alien rod had pinned him to the wall of the 'gate room, the one on his arm where an arrow had pierced his bicep, the newer, redder and slightly more angry looking scar from the bullet that had penetrated his arm just weeks ago. There were others, and she was suddenly struck by how much his body had endured. She was overcome with a desire to give his body a far more pleasurable experience.

Jack wrapped his arms around her, sliding his hands up her back, which caused her to shudder as well. She noticed a slight look of panic that was quickly replaced by a calm look of resolve as he felt the many tiny buttons that seems to close the sheer materials covering her back. His hands reached the neckline and deftly unhooked the closure at the top. His fingers then discovered the buttons were a ruse and the dress was truly closed by a tiny, delicate zipper hidden underneath them. A slight smile crossed his face as he found the zipper and unzipped the back of her dress. He caressed her bare back as he moved his hands up toward her shoulders and gently, carefully, began to slide the dress off. He paused and grasped each hand, one at a time, to gently slide the sleeve down and help her shed the sheer but clingy material. She carefully stepped out of the dress and he carefully carried it to the same chair on which she had placed his jacket.

He turned to look her and took a moment to drink her in as she was dressed in a manner he felt he would not soon see again. She stood before him in a white lace bustier which had been specially designed to wear with the dress he had removed. She also had on white lace bikini pants and a white lace garter belt holding up sheer white stockings. She felt a bit uncomfortable until she noticed the way he looked at her. This gave her a jolt of confidence and she sat down on the bench to begin removing her stockings. Jack rushed up to stop her as this was something he wanted to do. He knelt down and ran his hands up her legs and felt her muscles tighten as he neared her thighs. He slowly unclipped the garter clips and gently rolled the stocking down her legs and off her foot. She stood back up and he followed after the second stocking had been removed. She couldn't stand it any longer and reached up to kiss him with great passion, pressing him to her, to which he responded equally. She slid her arms down to unhook the waist and unzip the fly to let his pants slide to his ankles. He slid his arms around her waist to unhook the bustier at the back of her waist and gently pulled it out from between them to let it fall on the floor as well. The intensity of their passion increased as they enjoyed the sensation of bare chest to bare chest and they each worked to free the other from their last remaining pieces of clothing.

Their kissing and exploring with hands intensified until Jack scooped Sam up into his arms with a strength that surprised her and carried her to the bed, gently laying her down, leaning over her and continuing to kiss her. They made passionate love several times, releasing tension and emotion that had built up for years. Hours went by and they were oblivious to its passage. They finally lay back on the bed, both spent and needing to rest for at least a moment or two.

Sam was the first to stir, curiosity getting the better of her as she turned to steal a peek at the clock, trying not to disturb her peacefully blissful husband. "Husband", she thought and smiled to herself. She noted the time was 11:00 pm and decided she knew exactly how she wanted to ring in the new year. She tried to sneak off the bed without disturbing him, but was unsuccessful.

"Where you goin'?" he mumbled, raising his head off the pillow.

"Um, I just wanted to get a few things...you lie back and rest...I'll be back in a minute."

She grabbed up his shirt off the floor and put it on as she headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. The ice in the bucket had melted, but the champagne was still cold, so she replaced the ice, grabbed up the glasses and bucket then placed them on a tray. She scrounged around in the refrigerator and found a square of strawberries...just what she was hoping would be there. She unwrapped the berries and washed them, then grabbed a small dish from the cupboard and picked through the strawberries, throwing a couple of the more bruised ones a way. Soon she was on her way back up the stairs with the tray of champagne and strawberries.

She walked as quietly as she could into the bathroom. She sat the tray on the hamper next to the shower and quietly looked through the linen closet. She found her stash of candles on the second shelf from the top and carefully placed them on the shelf around the tub. She lit the candles and started the water running in the tub to warm it up. It was about 11:30 by the time she was ready to rouse Jack.

Sam approached the bed quietly, enjoying the sight of her husband in peaceful slumber. It struck her how relaxed and tired he must be as she neared him and he didn't even flinch. Under normal circumstances, she would never have been able to get his close to him without waking him. She was just about to softly kiss him when she decided to stop and enjoy the moment, just taking the site in.

"So, are you going to kiss me, or what?" he asked. She nearly fell backwards as his eyes popped open and he spoke.

"There is just no sneaking up on you, is there?" She chuckled.

"Nope...planning a little bath, are we?" he asked as he rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his arm.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"Since before you left wearing my shirt," he said, fighting the urge to yawn.

"I see...well, I just thought a little soak in the tub, some candlelight, champagne and strawberries might be nice as we greet the new year," she said, reaching out to smooth the short hair at his temple.

"Sounds like a very nice way to greet the new year...after you," he said as he swung himself to the edge of the bed and gestured toward the bathroom.

They quietly celebrated the new year while enjoying warm bubbles from the jets in the tub, sipping champagne and eating strawberries in the candlelight. The look on Jack's face as he ate strawberries reminded Sam of the question she had wanted to ask at the restaurant.

"Jack," she said, giving him a 'cat that ate the canary' look of her own.

"Hmm?" he responded, raising his eyebrows.

"Remember that morning just after the time loop when Daniel, you and I were eating in the commissary? You were eating oatmeal, I think?" she asked.

"Time loop, oatmeal...uh, yeah, I remember thinking I never wanted to see another bowl of fruit loops for as long as I live."

"Well, I remember Daniel asking you a question about doing something crazy because there would be no consequences...you never answered him, but you did do something didn't you?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember that conversation, and I seem to remember you leaving rather abruptly, why did you do that?"

"I asked first" she said, thwarting his ploy with a steely gaze.

He returned her gaze as he ran his options through his mind. He decided now was as good a time as any to spill the beans.

"Alright," he said, rubbing his wet hand over his face and Sam gave him her full attention as she saw his discomfort at the thought of telling her what he had done. "On the loop before you figured out how to stop the looping...I walked into the 'gate room dressed in extremely casual civvies. You and General Hammond were there discussing...something. I walked up to George...I called him George, and handed him my resignation. He sputtered something asking me what I was doing or why I was dressed like that and what it was I had just handed him...he called me Jack. I told him it was my resignation, then he asked me why and I turned to you and answered, so I can do this...and then I kissed you." He stopped, waiting for her to react. The reaction came, but it was delayed.

"You kissed me?" she asked at last, her eyes wide.

"Yeah...and it was a hummer of a kiss. You kissed me back too," he responded, giving her an earnest look.

"That was what you were thinking about when Daniel asked you that question?"

"Well, Teal'c and I did a few other things in the loops...played golf through the 'gate, George really hated that...took up pottery...taught Teal'c to juggle, but the kiss is what I remember the most. I really held off a long time, Sam, but the longer the looping went on...hell, I just couldn't let the opportunity go," he said as he shrugged slightly.

"I see," she said at last. "You turkey...you've had the memory of that kiss all this time."

"Yeah, well, up until Christmas, I was wishing I wouldn't have done it," he said, surprising her again.

"Why?"

"Because it was a lot harder to ignore what I was feeling having had an inkling of what I was missing out on."

She nodded her understanding, but he wanted an answer of his own, "OK, your turn."

"What?" she asked, still thinking on the secret he had revealed.

"Why did you leave the commissary that morning?"

"Oh...Uh, well, the look you were giving me while you ate that oatmeal was a bit too much for me," she said, hoping the heat from the water would mask the blush she felt creeping onto her cheeks.

"Excuse, me?" he asked, pretending he didn't understand. She knew he was pretending too, but she felt obligated to continue anyway.

"I was becoming aroused watching you eat that oatmeal," she finally managed to say, and then laughed at hearing herself say those words. "I had to get away from you so I could concentrate on something else and kick myself for my lack of self-control."

"You're kidding, right?" he asked after he was able to close his gaping mouth.

"No...I know, but you had that smile on your face...just like last night with the desert..."

"Well, good to know," he said, chuckling slightly. "I'll practice that look...is this it?" he asked and gave her a goofy look.

"Noooo," she giggled.

"How 'bout this?" he tried another, leaning closer to her face.

"Definitely not," she managed to get out between giggles.

"This?" he tried again just before he reached in to kiss her. They decided they'd had enough of the tub and got out, dried each other off and headed back to the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They slept quite late the next day and ended up making a brunch rather than breakfast for New Year's Day. They watched a little football, ate a little and spent a little time soaking in the hot tub as more snow fell. There was more snow mobiling and hockey playing over the next two days, when they could take a break from just being together. Both were feeling a little tense on the evening of the 3rd as they knew they were heading back to reality. They both felt like the past two weeks hadn't been quite real.

Jack was busy packing up his things and straightening up his former room. Sam was cleaning up the loft and packing up her things. They would be leaving early the next morning to catch their transport back to Peterson AFB. Jack finished up before Sam did and he headed up to the loft to see if he could give her a hand. He found she had accomplished more than he had expected, but found her sitting on the couch, holding her gown as she was preparing to pack it in the zippered bag she had purchased to store it in.

"You 'bout finished?" he asked as he approached her, startling her slightly, which told him her thoughts were miles away. "Whatcha thinkin' about?" he asked as he sat on the couch opposite her.

"Oh, nothing," she said as she continued to put her dress away using great care and smiled at him.

"It's been real nice these past few days...in fact, the past two weeks have been downright..."

"Magical?" Sam asked as she saw him struggling for a word to describe the last two weeks.

"Yeah, a little bit...you're worried about heading back to the old grind?" he asked.

"Nooo...well, yeah, a little...I mean, I'm actually a bit anxious to get back to work. I love my job and I would go absolutely nuts if I wasn't working. I could never be just a housewife. I admire those who are, but...OK, I'm a bit concerned about going back to the chain of command. I just hope I can maintain my professionalism when I'm at work. It's going to be hard to think of you as Colonel O'Neill now..." she said.

"Yeah, well, it'll be a bit hard thinking of you as Major Carter too..." he said giving her a double pump of the eyebrows to which she smiled, "but we can do it. Wanna practice?"

"Yes, sir," she said and saluted him.

"Ouch," he replied with a grimace.

"Yeah," she said.

He reached out to take a hold of her hand. "We can do this..." he said, turning serious.

"I know..." she said and turned to finish her packing.

They made love again that night, taking their time and conveying their commitment to each other again. They awoke early the next morning and began the journey back. They stayed at Jack's their first night back, and woke early the next morning to head into the SGC. They drove to the SGC together and rode the elevator down together before parting ways to head to their respective offices.

Sam decided to head to the infirmary first to see if Janet was in. She was greeted with big hug from Janet as she entered the doctor's office.

"Oh, you're back...you look great!" Janet exclaimed, noting that Sam looked very happy and relaxed.

"Yeah?...thanks," Sam responded, unable to keep herself from smiling.

"So, it's back to the old routine, eh?" Janet inquired.

"Well, something like that...this feels really familiar, but at the same time, really different," she said, trying to describe the confusion she was trying to sort out. "I guess we'll see how things go."

"You two have been practicing for this for a couple of years. I'm sure you'll be just fine."

"Well, we'll have to be, but I have to tell you I think it will be harder than I figured."

"You'll be fine," Janet said in her best encouraging physician manner.

"Thanks...well, I hate to go, but it has been two weeks and there are still several projects in the lab I need to tackle," Sam said, wanting to get back to work and really experience how things were going to change, rather than continue speculating about it.

"Go..." Janet said, giving her a little wave. "We'll hook up for lunch or something in the commissary later."

"Sounds good," said Sam and as she turned to leave she almost bumped into Daniel.

"Hey, Sam, you're back!" Daniel exclaimed, giving her a hug.

"Yeah, just stopped by to see Janet before I started back at it," she said while smiling. Then a look of concern came over her face as she realized Daniel was in the infirmary. "Everything OK?" she asked.

"Hmmm...Oh, yeah, I'm fine...I just stopped by to see Janet for a minute too. If you don't mind, I'll stop by the lab in a bit. I have something I'd like to run by you...just to see if the latest thing I'm translating makes sense," he said. He smiled as she said "sure" and then he turned and headed into Janet's office. Sam paused momentarily to consider why Daniel would be stopping by to see Janet, then pushed the thought from her mind and headed off to her lab.

She ran into Teal'c as she rounded the corner. "Hey, Teal'c," she said, smiling.

"Major Carter, it is good to see you have returned," Teal'c said with a smile of his own.

"Teal'c...Carter," they heard as they both turned to see Jack coming up the hall. "Hey buddy, it's good to see you. How was the rest of leave?" Jack asked as he approached Teal'c and gave his arm a slight thump.

"O'Neill, it is good to see you as well. My leave was very pleasant, thank you for asking," he replied. "I was hoping you might wish to join me in the gym for a light workout."

"A light workout?" Jack asked, with a slight grimace on his face. "Sure, why not...I'll meet you there in ten."

"Very well, O'Neill, I will meet you there," Teal'c replied and nodded to them both before continuing down the hall.

"Well, Carter, I guess I'd better get to the gym," he said and he gave her a quick wink.

She chuckled as he turned to follow Teal'c down the hall and called, "good luck, sir," after him. He acknowledged her with a wave of his hand and continued on his way.

The rest of the day went well. Sam and Daniel conferred on the translation he had mentioned earlier. The entire team met with General Hammond to look at some M.A.L.P. telemetry and decide where they would head on their next mission. They began compiling information on their selection, planning a UAV launch for the next morning. Sam and Janet met for lunch where Sam learned that Daniel had asked Janet out and they had already gone on their first date. The day felt very much like any other and both Sam and Jack were relieved to discover that being the Major and the Colonel felt very normal after all. They found it was much easier to be all business than they had anticipated because they knew they could be together at the end of the day. Sam was more confident as they left for home that evening. She knew there were plenty of situations ahead that would test their relationship, but she was confident they would be able to handle whatever came together.

THE END


End file.
